I Am Wrath
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: "What do I see when I look at you?" "What do you see when you look at me?" / Ash is shot by the bear mafia who is after Mike; Buster, Rosita, and Johnny each seek revenge, all the while uncovering a bigger conspiracy behind the curtain. [Sing 2016; takes place after the show; a potential Crossover]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: You Know My Name

Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! This is a _Sing_ **(2016)** fanfiction (full-length or short story, it's debatable) centering on Johnny, Ash, Rosita, and Buster; it is inspired by _Those Whose Wish to Sing, Always Find A Song_ (by **DC Hart** ) and _Long Night_ (by **countrypanther14** ). This is a slight AU after the show: When Ash gets shot by the mob of bears after Mike, Johnny, Rosita, and Buster decide to separately seek revenge, with Johnny recruiting a former rabbit operative with a mysterious past.

The story's style is reminiscent of _Yojimbo_ , _A Fistful of Dollars_ , _Death Rides A Horse_ , _Taxi Driver_ , _Rolling Thunder_ , _Extreme Prejudice_ , _The Raid_ , and _Dredd_ ; the story's plot is _Death Wish_ Meets _Taken_. However, it is not dark, as it contains some lighthearted moments; it has a more "serious and grounded" feel.

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

 **(7:00PM)**

The audience cheered on Meena and her performance, continuing on even after she exited off stage. The other contestants greeted and congratulated her backstage. One of said contestants was a teenage gorilla named Johnny, who – like Meena – was afraid of singing, but for an entirely different reason. He had just reunited with his father, the notorious crime boss known as "Big Daddy", who had finally realized his son's dream of being a singer and embraced him for it. Unfortunately, he had to break himself out of jail in order to do so, meaning that the police had to be looking for him by this point.

Big Daddy wasn't the only one the police were looking for, though.

A screech of wheels caught everyone's attention, revealing the source of the sound to be Mike and Violet, along with the bear mob from a few days earlier,

 ** _"You wretched mouse! You get back here! Where's our $100k?!"_**

The mouse couple ran down the aisle like a married couple would, taking refuge with the group, who had some slight idea why this Bear Mafia was out for Mike's blood,

"Hey. Why don't you lot just back off?" Big Daddy stepped forward, coming between the predators and their prey. Meena's grandfather, who tensed up at the sight of the criminal gang, seemed to get the idea and became one of the many adult males who slowly stood up, ready to revolt. The group shielded Mike and Violet, who held on to each other for dear life,

"Yeah, we just wanted to see our kin sing!" Meena's grandfather protested and stood aside Big Daddy, who caught a glimpse of the bear's Taurus PT92AFS, "Why are you bears busting in like the cops?"

"I'll tell you why." The leader took two steps forward, "Because that little rat owes us a debt! I am going to choke my $100k out of him!"

Big Daddy, believing this bear to be accusing Johnny, felt his fists clench up at the assumed accusation, "Over my dead body."

"That I can arrange." The bear drew his Taurus PT92AFS and aimed at Mike and Violet, but his arm was shoved upward by Meena's grandfather and his trunk; he himself pushed the bear forward and towards his fellow cronies, sending them all tumbling down. The audience took this opportunity to retreat outside to safety, some of them even calling the cops. It was complete chaos from there; Big Daddy, Meena's grandfather, and even Norman of all animals got a scuffle with each of the three bears. The contestants, led by Buster, Eddie, and Nana, followed the audience outside when both Rosita and Ash noticed the former's kids unsupervised and afraid, not knowing what to do. They both rushed over and took half of 24 of the children before realizing that there was one more. One more child that was in the line of sight of the bear's Taurus. Ash, acting on instinct, rapidly rushed over and leaped forward...just as the trigger finger twitched.

 _ **BANG!**_

The next few minutes were a blur to Ash: her vision, her sight, and her sound. She heard numerous voices calling out for her, but they were all definitely distorted. Well, save for one: Johnny's. It somehow remained even after she finally faded away into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **(9:00PM)**

Two hours later, Ash was admitted into the hospital with the contestants each feeling their share of guilt, particularly Buster, Rosita, Mike, and Johnny. On one hand, Mike was the one directly responsible for this mess...at least, in his right mind. On the other, Rosita and Buster weren't fast enough. On the in-between side, Johnny had discovered that his father believed that the bear – who shot Ash – was after him, "him" being Johnny himself. Despite his good deed, Big Daddy was still arrested for being an escaped fugitive, but the officers said that since the Bear Mafia they had also arrested was the biggest criminal gang besides his own, his former sentence of seven years was reduced to two. The Bear Mafia had their sentence induced by seven years for a total of nine years. It was a bit of a stretch for the police department, but it was the least they could do.

In Johnny's eyes, however, it wasn't enough.

The nurse, a Goitered Gazelle, entered the room and was instantly bombarded with a bunch of basic questions. She raised her hooves up as a means of silently calming them down; she nodded and responded,

"The young girl will survive...but I don't know when she'll wake."

Rosita was one of many people horrified by this response, "Are you saying that she's in a coma?"

The gazelle nurse sadly nodded, "Yes. It may be temporary, however. Don't give up hope."

While everybody was saddened by the fact that Ash was in a coma, they were also mostly relieved that Ash was going to live. Rosita's first thought of Ash's rather convenient coma was Lance. She frowned upon the teenage porcupine's ex-boyfriend; ironically enough, he was Ash's main motivation for the show. Nonetheless, she – along with a few other contestants, namely Gunter – saw Lance as nothing less of a complete and utter egotistical Jerkass. Yes, she was prone to profanity.

Rosita looked up to find Buster pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and concerning her, "Mr. Moon? Are you all right?"

"What am I going to tell her parents? That is, if she even has parents?" Buster was taking very deep breaths and rubbing his forehead; one of his contestants was almost killed in a botched deal between rival gangs, and he held himself responsible. His contestants – no, his friends (Mike was a close exception) – were the closest thing he had to a family. It wasn't that outrageous of a statement to make considering his father's death only months ago before the show, added to his persistent pain. His last wish to his son was for him to pursue his dream and make the most of it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Johnny?" Meena suddenly spoke up as she glanced around. Everybody in the room mimicked the Indian elephant's actions, causing the contestants to worry about the teenage mountain gorilla. Buster, Rosita, and eventually Mike exchanged worried glances at each other, each coming up with the same idea.

The same dreadful idea of where Johnny might've gone to.

* * *

Johnny arrived at the garage and entered his father's office; he mentally thanked his uncle Bob for not spilling out the secret a few years earlier, but more on that later. He was in a severe state of immense infuriation that he swiftly smashed the hidden wall open with his bare fist. He pulled out one of the numerous black duffel bags and unzipped it, revealing 80 stacks of $100 hundred dollars. He had no idea how much it added up to, but it had to be enough to make a poor animal filthy rich. He decided to take one more bag just in case, before realizing his mistake and fixing the wall.

 _"Ash. I know that those bears shot you, but...I feel like that this is my fault. For that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting you in harm's way. It was Mike who stole from them in the first place, but it was me who never noticed you until the gunshot rang out. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."_

 _Johnny couldn't finish his sentence at first, but he sighed softly and whispered in Ash's ear:_

 _"You are my world, Ash. You will be avenged."_

 _Johnny, despite not meaning to say that ("You are my world"), softly placed a kiss on Ash's forehead before leaving her room, definite determination burning in his eyes._

Johnny turned over the engine of the getaway truck and sped off to downtown, definite determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

 _At the same time..._

The white wolf parked his car in the parking garage and entered inside the hotel suite. Walking through the lobby, he noticed guests and employees (or, in his words, _predators_ and _prey_ ) interact with one another, much to his disgust. It had been only a few months since the conspiracy on predators by prey left many citizens on the edge and eventually off it. The few months had passed and everything was back to normal, only bigger and better. Well, to the majority of them, at least.

The white wolf entered his room and, closing/locking the door behind him, immediately noticed something was amiss:

 _"Chief Bogo doesn't tolerate any secret stealers, let alone secret keepers, Mr. White."_

 _'Oh, hell... I never thought I'd hear him again...'_ Mr. White tentatively turned and found a faint figure in the shadows, making out his outline as he continued talking:

 _"In fact, he would resort to mindless killing if said secrets concerned his daughter."_

 _'Oh, fuck... This is worser than I thought.'_ Mr. White was glad when he gestured him to sit; if not, he wouldn't have any access to his stainless steel Jericho 941 R:

"Well, it was bound to happen, anyway. Just not from the animal I was expecting."

 _"Who were you expecting? Bogo himself or his two top cops?"_

"Please, I wouldn't stand a chance against Bogo, nor will either Wilde or Hopps. Either way, I'm ultimately untouchable."

 _"Unlike your important informant, Mr. White?"_

Mr. White blinked in bewilderment before sighing in understanding, "True. How did he die?"

 _"Not well."_

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier..._

 _ **He** and Mr. White's contact somehow had their previous fight in the hallway end up in the bathroom. The fight was brief yet brutal: **He** was quick on his thinking and drenched a nearby towel in warm water, while he was quick on his reflexes and grabbed a nearby shaving razor (the old-fashioned one). __Lunging at him with it, he was swiftly disarmed by **his opponent** , who continuously wrapped the towel around both of his arms. After doing so, **he** slammed him into the walls and made him drop the razor before pushing him into the sink of still running warm water. As **he** held him by the neck and secured arms, the contact flailed his legs around in agony before letting unconsciousness get the best of him._

 _ **He** , all the while, had deep regrets and no regrets while committing this remorseless action. **He** had took part in one of this most unforgivable crimes in history, and **he** wasn't going to let him go unpunished because of it. Then again, **he** was taking another life, guilty or innocent. His conscience was nagging him about it at the back of his mind._

 ** _He_** _let him drop to the floor and gazed upon his work. **He** scoffed in annoyance because of it._

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

 ** _He_** and Mr. White both exchanged glances, the latter making nothing of the former.

"Made you feel it, didn't he?"

 ** _He_** wordlessly nodded in response, Mr. White sighing softly in return. He set down his Jericho 941 and resigned to his fate, something **_he_** noticed as **_he_** readied his suppressed Glock 17.

"Well... You needn't worry."

 _"Let me guess. The second is...considerably."_

"... Yes, actually."

 _"Good."_ **_He_** raised his Glock 17 and opened fire with that one shot. One shot to finish his job. One shot to hit his target. One shot...to take his revenge.

 _"... Yes. Considerably."_ He placed his silenced handgun away and retreated from the crime scene, the wounded Mr. White smiling in pride as he succumbed to his injuries. _'Good job, kiddo...'_

* * *

 ** _He_** _, beginning to walk away and hunt down his final target, noticed a blued Walther PPK/S on the floor, untouched and unused. Picking it up, **he** sensed a presence behind him. The contact grunted in frustration as he raised his H&K USP Compact, attempting to take down his prey. **He** turned first and opened fire with the compact handgun, blood splattering from the head of his attempted assailant, who went down instantly._

 ** _He_** _knew his name. Everybody knew his name._

* * *

 **("You Know My Name" - Chris Cornell)**

Johnny continued driving down the road, his road rage getting the best of him and barely controlled. Johnny didn't know who, what, when, why, or how. Johnny _did_ know that he had to do this. If Ash died, she wouldn't die in vain. She died doing the right thing...much like his mother. After all, it was like they mostly say: **_"Revenge...is a dish best served freezing cold or flaming hot."_** This thought alone was enough to surge his speed to the point where he ran red lights; red was all he could see now.

Buster had long since left the hospital and arrived back at the theatre, which was surrounded by police officers and news reporters of the like. He entered inside and performed an efficient examination - specifically, the spot Ash was shot. A pocket-sized puddle of blood and a few quills weren't the only things he had noticed: The bullet had gone _straight through_ her. Normally, a 9x19mm bullet would hit its target and stay there; this particular bullet - or maybe its _gun_ \- was somehow strong. Either way, Buster was largely livid by this discovery.

Rosita, unlike Buster, hadn't long since left the hospital and arrived at her house; Norman vouched to drop off the kids at home and watch over the them. _'_ _As if I had any other choice...'_ She couldn't help but think to herself. She fiddled with her hands and bit her bottom lip, a brisk breath leaving her mouth as it formed a frown. _'Those bears... No. No, Rosita. You're letting your anger get the best of you again. Remember what happened to that poor boy who bullied Tess. Then again...she's my daughter. Ash isn't.'_ Rosita saw it as a legal loophole and pulled out and glanced down at her iPhone.

Johnny, Rosita, and Buster sighed softly in realization of what they needed to do: Ash would be avenged.

Johnny, Rosita, and Buster simultaneously nodded, _'Ash would be avenged.'_

* * *

 **A/N** : For those reading, I apologize for the confusing writing and cliched dialogue. I was just so intrigued by a revenge story concerning a fatherly Buster, a motherly Rosita, and a loving Johnny; the problem was the concept, plot structure, and its execution. There will be more improved plot/character development in the future, I promise you.

I was going to add song lyrics, but I have decided to let you listen to the song itself while reading the chapter itself, taking a page from **SetoAngel01**.

Oh, and a quick Shout-Out to **Sammy Heroes** : I loved your story _Taking Out The Trash_. A badass and father-like Buster plays a part in my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Twisted Nerve

**(9:00PM)**

 **("Twisted Nerve" - Bernard Herrmann)**

Johnny sped down the road and tightly gripped the wheel, slowing down once his eyes laid upon his destination. He parked near the curb and turned off the engine, exiting his car after doing so. He did a double take at the building before entering inside, feeling only slightly nervous. The first thing he saw was a grey Jackrabbit at his desk; the black lines surrounding his face resembled that of a tiger's while his standard suit (the color choice being jet-black) resembled that of an assassin for hire's. _'Was this guy a former assassin?'_ Johnny couldn't help but think as he marched his way over.

Johnny noticed, as he came closer, the Jackrabbit sporting reading glasses and multitasking computer browsing with counting money, presumably his own earnings. _'Alright, not a former assassin. Maybe a former accountant.'_ Johnny was halfheartedly reassured through his observation and slightly worried when the Jackrabbit somehow sensed his presence,

"Can I help you?" The Jackrabbit asked Johnny, his eyes never leaving his money.

"Well...yes." Johnny was clearly nervous, something the Jackrabbit clearly noticed,

"You hesitated."

Johnny's eyebrows furrowed, "No, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me, kid. I can identify a liar just by his tone and body language." The Jackrabbit slipped off his reading glasses and faced Johnny, his own eyebrows furrowing upon him; _'Wow. He finally settled down, I suppose.'_ He didn't show this, however, and continued to feign ignorance,

"So...state your business here or leave."

"Or what?" Johnny was acting defiant now, something the Jackrabbit sighed at, "Or I'll _make_ you."

Okay, Johnny was acting afraid now (just not to the point of wetting his pants), resulting in him reluctantly relenting and explaining his situation to the Jackrabbit stranger:

"Alright. There was this singing competition a few hours ago. A mob of bears arrived at the theatre to collect a debt from one of the contestants named Mike. Things got out of hand and...my friend Ash...was shot. She's still alive, but she's in a temporary coma. I don't know what I'll do with myself if she wasn't... My point is... I came here to seek your expertise."

The Jackrabbit, while listening to Johnny's story, rubbed his chin at the uncanny resemblance between him and his former associate: _'Yes, there is no doubt about it: This is the big guy's kin. He actually managed to settle down...unlike me.'_

"So what you're saying is... You need guns."

Johnny readily recoiled back at this Jackrabbit's blatant bluntness before nodded in response, "Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"I told you earlier, kid; by the tone and body language. Now, if you had just said that, we could've gone straight to business as earlier than expected."

The Jackrabbit slowly stood and motioned Johnny to follow him, "So...if you need guns, you need firepower...lots of firepower. And faith. And luck. Sheer, dumb luck." They both reached a section of the building, slowing to a stop. The Jackrabbit pulled on a hook on the wall, revealing a lock, a lock he used to open the secret safe in the wall, the wall of concealed weapons Johnny couldn't help but marvel at,

"How..." For a split second, Johnny was rendered speechless, but soon regained his speech, "How on Earth did you get these?"

"I have and know some friends." Was the closest thing Johnny received as the Jackrabbit's response. The Jackrabbit himself pulled eight of many handguns in his hidden armory and displayed them front and center on a nearby worktable for Johnny to examine. The teenage gorilla handled each of them with ginger care, but he was almost immediately interested in almost _all_ of them, something the Jackrabbit noticed quite well,

"I take it you have money on you?"

"Yes, I do." Johnny hoisted up his duffel bag and unzipped it open, revealing the hundreds of hundred dollar bills inside to the surprisingly impressed rabbit,

"I suppose you're _that_ desperate to avenge your friend."

"Sir, I'd _die_ for her."

The Jackrabbit tilted and nodded his head in impressing, "Hmm. You have balls of brass, kid. I'll give you that. It is because of that...this all adds up to a total of $3000, the lowest I can go."

Johnny's eyes widened at this, "Really? For guns like these?"

"Hey, don't push it, kid. I actually buy guns like these for a quick buck. Not really, but you get the idea." The Jackrabbit pulled up another black duffel bag and took each handgun before placing them all inside. He gestured Johnny to pay up, the gorilla nodding in understanding and unzipped his own duffel bag to take out three stacks of $100 dollar bills and handing them to the Jackrabbit, who smiled in reciprocation and took them without hesitation. As Johnny took up his bag of newly-acquired firearms and left the premises, the Jackrabbit stopped him in his tracks,

"Hey, kid! You forgot something!" He pulled a business card and handed it to Johnny, "In case you have any questions."

Johnny smiled and nodded, waving goodbye as he entered and started his truck, "See you, sir!"

"See you, kid! Don't get shot!" The Jackrabbit waved goodbye as well as Johnny drove off. His smile slightly slipped away, but he knew that he was lending a helping hand. Or _paw_ , considering his animal choice and nature. He smoothed down his ears and found out it was rather pointless as they went back straight up. He huffed and puffed in annoyance at the realization:

 _'Somebody has to tell him...that somebody being me, obviously, because I once worked for the walking thesaurus. Actually..."walking thesaurus" may be a mere understatement.'_

* * *

 **(11:00PM)**

 _Two hours later..._

"Big Daddy! You have a call!"

The gorilla crime boss himself looked up from the TV and stood straight up, unlike his brothers, "Who's calling?"

The rhinoceros cop sighed in annoyance, "Your lawyer, apparently."

Big Daddy frowned upon this but took the phone anyway, "Alright, who the hell is calling me at this hour? You better have a _damn_ good excuse for doing so, too."

 ** _"It's not an excuse, Marcus. It's a reason. A fucking good one, too."_**

Big Daddy, or "Marcus" as the mystery caller called him, felt his eyes widen against his will and his frown was substituted with a scowl, " _You again._ "

This phrase alone caught completely the attention of his brothers, who turned away from the TV and faced their eldest with great concern, listening as the conversation between their brother and their "lawyer" escalated,

"What do you want?"

 ** _"Your son visited me today."_**

"... Does he know?"

 _ **"... Does he know? About a 'no', Marcus?"**_

"... Why did he visit you?"

 ** _"You are aware of his friend's Ash's immense injuries, are you not?"_**

"... I am."

 ** _"And you are aware of my former profession, are you not?"_**

"... I am." Cue the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks (Big Daddy hit his head on the wall), "Oh, **_shit_**."

 ** _"Yes, oh shit, indeed. Do you have any idea how much danger your son is in? He paid me 3 grand, too."_**

"Where is he? Where's my son?"

 ** _"He's not here; he just left here. I just thought I would tell you."_**

"... A good thing, too. You just saved yourself a painful death."

 ** _"Okay, you with the threats once again. Why didn't you just shoot me when you had the chance?"_**

"Does it matter?"

 ** _"It should. Our last job together and I betrayed you with good and bad intentions. You didn't kill me when you finally confronted me in that museum_ (1). _Why didn't you?"_**

"... You're my friend. You don't deserve this."

 ** _"... I see. See you 'round, Marcus."_**

The call ended and Big Daddy handed the phone back to the rhinoceros cop, who turned and walked away. The brothers exchanged glances at each other and then their eldest, "Marcus...who was that?"

Marcus himself turned and faced his brothers, "We need to get the **_hell_** out of here."

* * *

 **(10:00PM)**

 _One hour earlier..._

Buster remained in his office for approximately a hour now, the first minutes spent staring at his closet of standard and stylized suits. Half of them were bright, half of them were dark; he needed some suits in the latter category. He pulled out the first one he saw: an all jet-black custom three-piece suit with a solid tie, a matching vest, a pair of leather dress shoes, and a jet-black trenchcoat. It was his sole spin on the movie where a fox takes revenge on the Russian Mafia because they stole his car and killed his daughter **(2)**. He had forgotten the name of the movie in question, but it was a _great_ movie, and not _good_.

Buster slipped into his new suit and opened up the drawer of his desk to reveal his preferred firearm of choice: a 3rd Generation Glock 21. Yes, he didn't like guns. Not one bit. He figured, however, that when someone does something unforgettable and unforgivable to an innocent person, it was grounds enough to make an exception. Hell, Buster would burn down the city for Ash. She was the closest thing he had to a...daughter.

 _'Oh... I never thought I'd live to hear myself to say that.'_

"Don't worry, Ash. You'll be safe and sound...unlike Barbara."

Buster pulled out the Glock 21, checked the cartridge, and loaded the gun, the slide chambered after.

"They'll pay. They'll _all_ pay."

* * *

 **(9:00PM)**

 _One hour earlier... / At the same time..._

Rosita arrived at her friend's house and was instantly greeted by a question of whether she wanted tea. She answered _'yes'_ : not because she didn't want to decline, but because she actually wanted tea. She was parched by this thought and needed to something to fill her up. _'Okay, wrong way to go about it; Norman and I have 25 kids.'_

"So, how are Norman and the kids?"

Rosita mentally facepalmed herself for her friend to ask her that particular question, "Oh, they're doing fine, Martha. How's Martin?"

"Oh, Martin's... Well, I wouldn't say he's doing fine," The snow-white hare with ruby red eyes drank down her tea, "He's just shocked that you, of all people, would ask us, of all people, a favor like this."

"Well, it's just for this one time and no other. I need to spend more time at the shooting range."

"Don't worry, Rosita, you'll get your chance." Rosita and Martha turned and faced upstairs, the latter slowly smiling as her husband came downstairs. Her husband in question, a jet-black fox with diamond blue eyes, was a former police officer in his time who met his wife during their teenage years. This was one of the main reasons why a quiet retirement was inevitable.

"I'd agree with Martha, though," Martin carefully handed Rosita a 3rd Generation Glock 17, "I never expected you to ask us of a firearms favor."

"Believe me, it's with good reason," Rosita examined her new handgun, "Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."

"Samuel Johnson. Oh, I love that author," Martha slightly swooned before glanced at a frowning Martin, "But not as much as I love you, Marty."

"I was hoping you would say that," Martin found a smile within him as he softly placed a kiss on Martha's head. Rosita couldn't help but look on in happiness, _'Why can't Norman and I be like Martin and Martha?'_

"Because our relationship is much more different than yours, Rosita," Martin unexpectedly responded, his eyes never leaving Martha's, even if her eyes turned towards Rosita in shared shock,

"I didn't expect you to answer."

"I know. I can read minds, especially Martha's."

Martha in response rolled her eyes and hugged her Martin, Rosita looking on with that same happiness. She'd be more happy when those **_fucker_** who shot Ash was shot in return.


	3. Chapter 3: Baba Yaga vs Assassins

**(10:00PM)**

 **("John Mourns" - Tyler Bates/Joel J. Richard) [From _John Wick_ ]**

Buster checked his Glock 21 and placed it in his Galco Royal Guard Inside-The-Waistband (IWB) Holster, which he hid with his blazer and trenchcoat. Slipping spare ammunition into his spare holsters, he turned to close his desk drawer but stopped himself before he could. His eyes laid on a long-lost artifact from the past: Barbara's gold necklace with a diamond-studded cross. It was given to him ten years ago, two months before her death. On the day it was given to him, Barbara stated straightforward that despite their differences, she would love Buster, no matter what. In the months following that fateful day, her statement made her passing all the more devastating and touching.

This was the main motivation of why Buster needed to avenge Ash: If she died, he would, too. He couldn't live without her. _No father could..._

Buster didn't dare to dwell deeper into his already deep thoughts, glancing outside the window. He frowned upon the following sight: ten to fifteen rams outside donning suspiciously all-black tactical clothing and wielding 3rd Generation Glock 17 handguns with suppressors and Streamlight TLR-2 weaponlight/laser modules. The Bear Mafia had either planned this beforehand or wanted to cut loose ends. _'The only "end" they will see...will be their own.'_

 **("Baba Yaga" - Tyler Bates/Joel J. Richard) [From _John Wick_ ]**

Buster cut the power off as they approached the building, making them exchange glances before breaking into a bolt. _'Just exactly what I want... Let them come...'_

Buster then slowly drew his Glock 21 and walked out of his office, a single-minded scowl plastered on his face. The rams turned on their weaponlights/laser modules and aimed almost everywhere, but it wasn't exactly enough to fight the darkness with the light. Besides, Buster - despite being much more older - was much more experienced than most animals believed; this experience, combined with his fueled determination, made him much more deadlier than the rams as a result.

Buster had _nothing_ to lose now...unlike them, who came in close range near him and realized their mistake too little, too late. _'...so I can kill them all.'_

 **("Assassins" - Tyler Bates/Joel J. Richard) [From _John Wick_ ]**

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Buster opened fire on the first four rams and their several body parts - specifically their head, stomach, and groin, all the while performing the Center Axis Relock shooting system with efficient ease. The fifth ram noticed Buster and opened fire as well, basically signing his own death sentence; Buster indeed shot open his kneecap and prompted a scream of pain from the injured ram before he was swiftly silenced by a headshot. Buster turned around and opened fire on another henchman with another headshot. He rapidly reloaded as the remaining rams ran and approached the carnage, having heard the shots fired. Buster cracked his knuckles, ready to continue.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Buster opened fire on the sixth ram but missed his head this time, prompting him to engaged in a small scuffle with said ram. Disorienting him by judo chopping his throat and aikido twisting his arm, Buster's keen detail of Krav Maga was shown on full display. Noticing the seventh ram heading his way, he threw down the sixth ram he currently had in a headlock and fired his Glock at the seventh ram, instantly taking one down before finishing off the other.

Buster took a breather or two before refocusing his focus. _'One...two...three.. Three rams. One koala. Shouldn't be a problem.'_

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Buster fired a shot at one ram (the eighth) before headlocking another (the ninth) and threw them both down to disorient him; he fired a headshot at the same ram he shot earlier and performing another at the same ram he had a headlock in. He swiftly sat up and fired two shots at the third ram (the tenth), who hid behind the curtain. With each opponent on each side, Buster fired left while the ram fired right. The only difference? Only one of them was hit.

Buster and the injured ram charged at each other and ended up under an improvised spotlight. They both knocked out of their hands their respective Glocks, the handguns sliding out of the reach. Luckily, thanks to his aforementioned experience, Buster attacked his weak spots and slammed his head into the stage floor just as five more came charging at him. Retrieving a piece of floorboard just as the four rams drew their switchblades, they charged at each other. Buster slid under the eleventh ram and stabbed the sharp edges into his leg and throat, swiftly drawing it away to let the bastard bleed to death. The twelfth ram jabbed his knife at Buster, who – despite a subsequential and substantial stab in the shoulder from the fifteenth ram – ducked and grabbed his arm, twisting it and making him stab himself in the nose. The thirteenth and fourteenth rams were stabbed as well as Buster sensed their presence behind him, this time in the skull's base and right armpit (respectively) before stabbing their throats with their own knifes and leaving them there. Confronting the fifteenth ram (the one who stabbed Buster) and breaking his kneecaps, Buster threw him into the wall and stabbed him in the _same_ _place_ he himself was stabbed. Instead of letting him suffer, however, he put him out of his misery and hammered the knife repeatedly into his skull until it cracked and split apart.

Buster had one word to describe himself at this moment: _Relentless_.

Buster picked up his discarded Glock as his iPhone rang; he answered with a tired "Hello?" before clearing his throat,

"Buster, are you okay?"

"Oh. Hello, Rosita. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay. Are you tired?"

"In a way, yes. Is the group still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, but I'm fixing to leave to visit an old friend. Have you found Johnny yet?"

"No, and I'm starting to worry."

"We all are. Where are you?"

"Well, it's like you said: I'm looking for Johnny. So far, so good...he's not at the theatre."

"Just let us know if you see him. Are you going anywhere else?"

"... I don't know. I might check on Ash's presumed parents."

"Okay. Be safe, alright, Buster?"

"I'll try to keep that promise, Rosita." Hanging up, Buster realized that he really hadn't figured out if Ash had any parents at all. That, and he had killed fifteenth rams in cold-blooded self defense. Nobody would've noticed, right? Wrong. _So_ wrong. Buster found this the easy way when he turned and found a grey Jackrabbit staring at him and his crime scene not with a horrified nature or a terrified nature, but...with a nonchalant nature. Buster figured it out who this particular Jackrabbit was once he got a closer look:

"Evening, Buster. Swift shootout?"

"Evening, Jack. Swift shootout."

"... Are you working again?"

"... No. Just working some stuff out."

"Ah. Well... A dinner reservation for fifteen?"

"A dinner reservation for fifteen."

Jack pulled out his iPhone and called the special number, "Martin? Hey, this is your old associate, Jack Savage. Do you mind if I ask you a favor?" A few nods later, he hung up and shot a smile towards Buster, "Don't worry, buddy. Help is on the way."

"I owe you, Jack. Thank you."

"Please, you avenging Ash is enough."

Buster's eyebrows furrowed, "Who told you about Ash?"

"Your friend, Johnny. I heard you were looking for him?"

"... Yes, I am. How much did you hear?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Enough. He stopped by my store just ninety-five minutes ago searching for guns. I suppose he's taking a page or two from your book?"

Buster rubbed his head in horrified frustration, "Oh, this is not good. I already have one kid in the hospital; I don't need another, for God's sake."

Jack smiled a sweet yet sickly smile, "Aw, that's sweet, Buster. That shows you care for them like they're your family."

Buster frowned and stated rather proudly, "They _are_ my family, Buster."

"You thought I was _fucking_ around when I said that? You're not the only one who misses her. Barbara was like a sister to **_me_** ; just as Ash is like a daughter to **_you_**."

"Even if you weren't joking around, I still take offense to that."

Jack shook his head in disbelief as he lightly laughed, "Same old Buster. I'll see you around, friend."

"Is that what we are?"

"Well, that's up to you."

Buster slightly smiled and chuckled, "I see. I'll see you around...friend."

Jack walked away as Buster looked on. _'Same old Jack.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous Nightcall

**(10:00PM)**

Rosita left the DeClawe residence and checked her newly-acquired Glock 17, which she hid in her brown bag. Catching a cab to head home, she exited it when she arrived home. Entering inside, she found Norman _not_ sleeping on the couch for once.

"You okay, Norman?"

Her husband blinked and turned to find his wife standing still in the doorway, "I... I was worried."

Rosita smiled a soft, sincere smile to Norman as she slowly strolled towards him, "You don't need to worry about me. I just came home to check on the children."

"... And then what?"

"I have to go run an errand, but I'm promise I'll come back after."

"... Okay. Be safe, alright?"

"Always am."

Rosita delivered a soft kiss to Norman's cheek before she guided him upstairs and both checked on their precious piglets. Afterwards, she bid him goodbye and went outside to the family van; she slipped out of her bag a brown box and opened it. Glancing inside, she nodded and closed the box just as she entered the van. She drove to and arrived at the address, a nightclub just a few miles from the theatre. It was the kind of nightclub Mike would go to and perform at.

Rosita exited the van and entered the nightclub, flashing her ID at the bouncer and explaining her basic "business" here. She instantly went for the bathroom, all the while avoiding the sordid sights before her. and changed into her new outfit from the brown box: a black lingerie set which included bikini, panties, and a pair of stockings with a matching garter and a pair of matching heels. Gazing into the mirror, Rosita nodded in satisfaction. Yes, she was now a performer. She was now one of the prostitutes, strippers, or - at the very least - scantily clad.

Rosita walked out of the bathroom, glancing around for any of the bears. _'Okay... It's time to go bear hunting.'_

 **("Dangerous Woman" - Ariana Grande)**

 ** _[Verse 1:]_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus:]_**

Rosita hadn't been been a stripper before, let alone act like one. She had seen _Showgirls_ and _Striptease_ , but then again...she had seen _Showgirls_ _and Striptease_. So, she decided to strut around and display her good parts whenever she could. So far...it worked.

 ** _[Chorus:]_**

Rosita had somehow attracted the attention of customer and patron alike. One of the customers was an Albanian boar with a dark brown suit and brown leather dress shoes. He had a Heckler & Koch USP tucked in his waistband and an female llama wrapped in his arm. He was currently conversing with his associates, a grey fox who in turn was an associate of the three bears, about the girl they (the three bears) had shot almost four hours ago,

"So, this Ash... Is she still alive?"

"Quite possibly not, and we intend to keep it that way. It'll teach Mike never to mess with the mob. Unfortunately...this has cause a derailment in our plans, specifically our transporting."

"What are you saying?"

"The..."thing" is lost."

"Shit. They mustn't know. If it were to fall in the wrong hands, this whole operation could crumble apart. I suppose you remember the incident a few months ago?"

"Jesus, I should've known better than to trust a daft dimbo like her to handle the serum with such care; she's become reckless and insane without it."

"Who would've thought? So..." The boar glanced at his watch while suppressing a yawn, "I trust it that you'll handle the problem...with _such care_."

"Don't worry. Everything will be handled...with _such care_." The fox mocked his _boar_ ing associate, prompting him to reach for his H&K USP,

"Hey, watch it. Don't make me shoot you, now. Just when I'm about to get some shuteye..." The boar stood up and placed a hard kiss on the llama's lips, the fox gagging and making vomit noises as a result. The boar left the table and silently decided to fuck one more lady before leaving. The lady he chose had a black lingerie set which included bikini, panties, and a pair of stockings with a matching garter and a pair of matching heels.

 ** _[Verse 2:]_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus:]_**

Rosita continued to walk in order to make herself look like she was doing something useful. She knew she couldn't walk forever, though, and the boar behind her certainly knew it, too,

"Hello, darling." Rosita turned and faced the Albanian boar, "I take it that you are lost?"

"Oh, no. Just..." Rosita didn't know how to respond, "Just finding a way to pass the time."

"I suppose we can help one another." The Albanian boar held out a hand, which Rosita reluctantly took, and led her to the back of the building into a hidden room. As he stripped down to nothing but his bare body, she instantly got the idea. She was about to have sex with this boar. Emphasis on the phrase "about to" being a dead ringer, but somehow Rosita couldn't help herself. She needed information and she needed it _now_. When he sat down and gestured to his lap, she straddled him and delivered a light kiss on the tip of his lips. The boar abruptly deepened it, his high horny gears in his head grinding now and getting the best of him. While he smacked her ass whilst rocking against her body, Rosita opened her closed eyes (the boar's eyes remaining closed), smirked a devilish smirk, and darkened her expression, glancing at his holstered knife.

 ** _[Chorus:]_**

 ** _[Pro-Chorus:]_**

Rosita continued her stabbing pain inflicted on the boar, who screamed a muffled scream into her hand. A moment earlier, _she_ was the victim, her captor straddled on her lap. A moment later, _he_ was the victim, his captor straddled on his lap.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time: What do you know about those three bears? I want the truth...and nothing but the truth." Rosita pushed the knife against the previous wound, making the Albanian boar wince in pain; he himself reluctantly relented.

"Alright, alright! They were all part of a conspiracy a few months ago and are still on the run. They were low on cash, so they attempt to snatch some from an old friend of theirs."

"Mike."

"Yeah. He owned them $100k. They don't care how they get it, they don't care who they hurt... They just must get it, no matter what the cost."

 _'So... They shot Ash...for nothing. **Nothing** at all.' _In a fit of rage, Rosita reached into her brown bag, pulled out her Glock 17, and held it against the boar's head,

"Wait, wait, wait!" He waved his hands in innocence, "I told you the truth!"

"That's why I'm killing you - I didn't like it."

 ** _[Chorus:]_**

 ** _[Pro-Chorus:]_**

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Rosita looked on in horror as she finished firing point blank into the boar's hand. It was a bloody mess (no pun intended), but that was the least of her problems. She had just killed someone. For the first time. She had gotten the information needed and a dead body for her troubles. She had to hide the corpse and pray that nobody heard the shots fired. After she did, she cleaned some of the splattered blood on her lower half, but not before she gazed at her reflection once again.

 _'I'm a killer...just like them. At least my actions are justifiable.'_

"Ash is my daughter. She would be avenged."

Rosita was taken aback by this statement.

 _'Wait, what? What the **fuck** am I saying?'_

 ** _[Final Chorus:]_**

Rosita left the building as the song ended, no witnesses in sight.

 _'Huh. That was actually a good song.'_

* * *

 _At the same time..._

Jack arrived at the train station and boarded one of many, his current destination being unknown. When he finally arrived at the train station 90 minutes later, he instantly hailed a cab to take him to his intended destination. The ride only took 50 minutes this time, if you would count the extra 15 minutes it took for Jack to dress into a new suit. Flashing his ID to the security guard and explaining his basic "business", he was granted access to the building. The taxi driver was given specific instructions to wait here, and - given who this Jackrabbit was in his eyes - wisely waited for further instructions.

Jack walked down the hallways and hummed a familiar tune from five years prior:

 **("Nightcall" - Kavinsky)**

 _ **[Verse 1:]**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _'Okay, **definitely** and **decidedly** not me...' _ Jack frowned, glanced up, and scowled at the cell before him.

 _"Jack... My dear, sweet Jack... Welcome back... Welcome back to Cliffside Asylum..."_

"Hello, darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again."

 _"So, I've figured. Did you think that you've never see this wretched wasteland again?"_

"Actually, no. One day, I would've come back to the one place where you've kept me for five _fucking_ months...only to find you - my captor - in my place."

 _"Some sort of poetic justice, I suppose."_

"You **suppose**? It _is_ poetic justice, you hypocritical hussy. Did _you_ think that you'll never see this so-called safe haven again? A lot more innocent animals would've lost their more innocent lives, had it not been for **_her_** involvement."

 _"She was a naive yet unpredictable loose cannon...as was her fox friend."_

"And yet, you let her interfere. Intentionally or _un_ intentionally, nobody knows for sure...maybe not even you. Then again, you're locked in here. It's safe to say that nobody's missing you as of now...well, maybe the Mayor, but that's a different story."

The prisoner glanced up with concerned curiosity, a rarity in their occasional nighttime visits, _"He... **He** of all animals misses me?"_

"Well, I never said that; I said **_"Maybe"_**. He talks about or at least brings up you in a casual conversation with his cellmates from what I've heard."

Jack glanced at his wristwatch and began to leave, "Wait."

He turned and glanced from the corner of his eye, "Why did you visit me?"

"... You may be nothing less than an egotistical sociopath, but you're still a living being. I've read the records."

The prisoner flinched at this, "You're the kind of animal who is nothing more than a misunderstood piece of prey who, after being pushed by predators to her absolute limit, decides to take revenge upon the world because of it. An old saying went like this: **_"No good deed goes unpunished."_** You believed in something that was "good", and you went ultimately unpunished for it; clearly a year or two in the hellhole _you_ imprisoned _me_ in wasn't exactly enough."

Jack glanced at his wristwatch again and began to leave again, but not before wishing her the best of luck, "Take care of yourself...Bellwether."

Bellwether watched as Jack walked away from her containment and became a speck in the distance. _'Does Lionheart actually miss me? Or was it just a play on the emotions? I suppose it's for Jack to know and for me to find out._ ' Gazing down at her once-bloody hooves, her body leaning against the plastic, she huffed in horror because of it.

 _'Jack was right... Many innocent animals would've lost their innocent lives...because of me.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

**(12:00M)**

Johnny arrived back at the garage and entered inside to his father's office. Placing his bag of newly-acquired weaponry on the poker table, he opened it up and took out the following firearm set: An Italian-made Beretta 92FS and Beretta 90Two (similar to the one used in _Colombiana_ and _Taken 2_ ), an Austrian-made Glock 17 and Glock 19 (both 3rd Generation), a German-made SIG-Sauer P226 (Two-Tone; Black Frame, Stainless Slide) SIG-Sauer P226R, SIG-Sauer P229R, and SIG-Sauer P229 E2, a Colt MK IV Series 70, and a Springfield Armory TRP Operator. Setting the ten pistols in five rows, Johnny cracked his knuckles and got right to work.

Johnny somehow managed to make out the statistics of the ten handguns in a mere fifteen minutes or less. He supposed that it ran in the family, specifically his father. Speaking of whom, he hadn't heard from him since the theatre mayhem five hours ago. Knowing him, he was scared straight for his son's life, and for damned good reason. Johnny had since reconciled with Marcus since her praise-worthy performance managed to attract him and the police to the show. He would've left a lot earlier than expected, but decided to stay for his sake. It was, hands down, the proudest moment of his life. Then again...it was also the worst moment of his life, considering the events that took place after.

Johnny's mind soon drifted from Marcus to Ash. _'I hope Ash's okay. I really hope Ash's okay. Besides, what would I do with myself and without herself? ... Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.'_

Johnny soon left one of the ten pistols as he placed the others back in the bag; the pistol he chose was the Beretta 92FS. He took the bag and tucked the gun someplace safe (i.e., his jeans) before heading down the road again. He had received a text from Mr. Savage that he would gone for a hour or so, but this didn't stop from at least hitting the town for bear hunting and checking up on Ash. He had decided to do the latter first, since that was much easier than bear hunting in the city. As he boarded the elevator, a paw stopped the door from closing and in walked a sharply-dressed lion...with a Heckler & Koch Mark 23 in his suit holster.

Johnny visibly tensed up at the sight of the lion and his gun, but surprisingly did a good job of suppressing it and acting his way upward; he then decided to break the tension between,

"So... I take it you're here to kill me?"

The lion glanced at the teenage gorilla, who had a sly scowl plastered on his face, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Johnny sighed and nodded, "Good luck."

Johnny now found himself in a sudden struggle with the lion, going for his gun - the first thing his mind was set on. The lion went for his side, lifting him up and smacking him down with/on his head, considering his large size. Johnny locked his leg with the lion's own, sending him falling down as well and knocking the gun out of his reach briefly. When he recovered it and aimed at him, Johnny mimicked his father's earlier actions and pushed the lion's arm upward, discharging a round into the ceiling. As a result, both were temporarily deafened and held their ears in pain; Johnny shook his head and went for the lion's, slamming it into the floor numerous times to knock him unconscious.

Johnny laid against the wall and took a breather when he was finished. The elevator door opened and Johnny managed to drag himself out, all the while pulling the unconscious lion (still clutching his gun) with him. The nurses and doctors standing nearby were understandably baffled by the sight,

"He tried to kill me. Does anybody have rope?"

The same gazelle nurse from earlier who informed the group of Ash's condition arrived and nodded in understanding, "Yes, of course. I'll see what I can do. Oh, and you might want to get that gunshot wound checked."

Johnny's eyes widened at this. _'What? I was shot?'_

"Yes, young man, you were shot. Come along." As Johnny followed the gazelle nurse, she gestured her fellow colleagues to safely secure the assumed assassin. The teenage gorilla, after placing on a seafoam hospital gown, was then laid on a hospital bed beside... _'Oh, Ash.'_

The teenage porcupine herself was still sleeping soundly as she could do. _'She looks so peaceful...'_

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

Johnny turned to the nurse, who smiled a sly smile, "Yes, I can read minds. Don't bother denying it. I have to admit, though; young love is sweet."

"No, no." Johnny waved his hands in disagreement, "Ash is just my friend. I mean... We just met."

"Don't feel bad. She feels the same about you," She said as she removed the bullet from his side.

"Ouch!"

"Yes, love hurts, but it heals as well."

"No, the bullet. It was painful."

"Oh, sorry. So...what's your business with the lion?"

"He was trying to kill me. I'm trying to find the bears who shot Ash, and I'm figuring that lion outside was working for them."

"Ah, a classic revenge story. I know how you feel; I once tried to get revenge on my older sister's ex-boyfriend."

"Did it work?"

"In a way, yes. More on that later, though." She stood up once she finished bandaging Johnny, who watched as she walked out, "Right now, you need to rest. If Ash wakes up, please inform me. Don't get any ideas."

As she closed the door behind her, it took Johnny two seconds to realize what she was referring to, prompting a heavy blush on his cheeks. She would be out the door before his realization, much to his relief. Glancing towards Ash, he sighed and tried (emphasis on the word "try") to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. Not just because the thought of Ash, but also the song of Ash.

 **("Hurt" - Johnny Cash) [Originally by Nine Inch Nails]**

Johnny soon found himself singing: Not just the chorus and _only_ the chorus, but the entire song known as **Hurt**.

Johnny soon found himself hurting: Not just physical, but also emotional as well.

Johnny soon found himself thinking: Not just about Ash, but his father, too.

Johnny soon found himself breathing: Not just in sadness, but in anger, too.

Johnny soon found himself worrying: Not just for Ash, not just for his father, but for his entire family and friends. _'What would happen to them? What would happen to my father? What would happen to Ash?'_

Johnny soon found himself drifting: Not just into unconsciousness, but into asleep...

Ash soon found herself awaking...and just awaking.

* * *

 _At the same time..._

The elevator door opened and Big Daddy with his two brothers stepped out. After receiving a call informing that his son had been shot but not killed, Marcus had decided to settle things personally. The fact that Johnny had been shot in general was the last straw; whoever was the scumbag responsible, he didn't care. He was about unleash hell on them all.

Marcus walked over to the gazelle nurse tending Johnny and Ash, his two brothers trailing behind. Catching notice of the restrained lion, he turned to her, "Is that him? The cocksucker who has some nerve to attempt to murder my son?"

"Yes, sir. It's him. Your son is recovering in Room 13B."

* * *

 _At the same time..._

Ash soon found herself awaking...and just awaking.

Ash groaned and slowly stretched, wincing in pain at the wound in her stomach. _'Wait...what?'_ She glanced down and found herself wearing a seafoam hospital gown. Then the events of five hours earlier came rapidly rushing back to her with full force. That bear mafia who was after Mike, that fight that broke out between said mafia and Johnny's father, Meena's grandfather, and Rosita's husband, and that gunshot... _'That gunshot that wounded me...'_ Clutching her stomach in pain, Ash forced a tear back before letting it all flow out; it was during this that she realized something. _'Johnny...'_

Ash glanced to her left and then her right, Johnny located on the right. He was wearing the exact kind of seaform hospital gown like hers. _'Oh My God... Did Johnny get shot? Did Johnny get shot after me? He must have tried...to protect me.'_

 _"Yes, sir. It's him. Your son is recovering in Room 13B."_

Ash looked up at the voice and saw that _she_ was in Room 13B...the same room as Johnny's and the voice was referring to. Gasping softly, she laid back down and feigned sleep just as the door opened.

 _"Oh, Johnny... I'm sorry that this happened to you."_

 _"Johnny... If you're wondering, it's your Uncle Barry. I hope you're okay."_

 _"Barry, didn't you hear the nurse? He's not dead."_

 _"I know, Bobby, but... What would happen if he was?"_

 _"Marcus would go basically ballistic."_

 _"Yes... Yes, I would."_

 _'Is that...Johnny's dad and two uncles?'_ Ash thought as she continued "sleeping", _'Oh boy, I'm guessing the bear mafia was going to be dead by this point.'_

 _"Ash, was it...? I don't know if you can hear me, but... I have a feeling that you're here because of me. I should've knocked the gun out of his paw or killed him when I had the chance. For that... I'm sorry."_

Ash, in her "sleep", replied back, "It's not your fault."

Realizing her mistake, her eyes gave in and opened up, Ash coming face-to-face with Father Marcus, Uncle Barry, and Uncle Bob, who spoke up first, "Uhh... How much of that did you hear?"

Ash smiled softly, "Enough."

Marcus smiled softly as well, a rarity for the crime boss, "I figured." Taking a seat at the edge of her hospital bed, careful not to bend or break it, Marcus began to talk with Ash:

"How do you feel?"

"Alive. How about you?"

"... Imprisoned. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Still, it still beats the hospital. In _here_ , you have no one. In _there_ , you have someone, even if that some one is a criminal."

"I understand. I never understood why I never entirely listened to Johnny."

"Well, at least you listened...unlike Lance."

"You mean your jerkass boyfriend?" Barry joined in the conversation.

"You know him?" Ash and Marcus turned towards them.

"No, but I do see you two some of the time," Barry shrugged in response.

"When?" Bob crossed his arms, "We're usually either at the garage or at the bank."

"Well, unlike you two uptight crackheads, I actually enjoy myself when we actually go out." Barry then turned to Ash, "Did he break up with you already?"

Ash sadly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Lance... _He_ was caught cheating."

"Figured." Barry placed a reassuring hand on Ash's shoulder, "Listen, Ash, if you're thinking about it, give me a call and I'll set him straight."

Ash chuckled in response, "Thank you, sir, but I'm fine. I'll consider it, though."

"Yes!" Barry fistpumped the air as Bob and Marcus rolled their eyes, the latter turning towards Ash,

"The point is, Ash... Don't let this Lance and those bears stop you from doing what you love. Believe me...I learned this the hard way with Johnny. He never wanted to be a part of my criminal gang, but instead a singer. I never believed in him at first, but after I saw him on TV... I was now proud to call him my son."

Ash sincerely smiled at Marcus's tale of redemption and reminisced about her mother's own absence. She was never the neglecting kind, but was always absent. Johnny must've been lucky to have at least one parental figure.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Get some rest, Ash." As the trio left the room, Marcus couldn't help but notice Ash sport a smile from the corner of his eye. Ash was a kind soul, he could tell; she has passionate potential...much like Johnny's mother.

 _'I miss her so.'_


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Stand By You

**(6:00AM)**

 _The next day..._

The night before was a productive night: Vengeance had been sworn for Ash. Vengeance had been sworn for Ash by Buster, Rosita, and Johnny. Buster and Rosita both saw Ash as their own daughter, while Johnny only saw Ash as his own loved one. They were all recovering by this point of their mission. They were all sleeping at their respective homes...with the exception of Johnny and Ash, who both slept in the hospital.

The former was the first to wake up, slowly stretching and yawning. He had expected to find Ash in his hospital room and not also his family. _'Wait...what?'_

Johnny swiftly sat up and faced his father, "Dad?"

Marcus felt his eyes flutter open and mirrored his son's actions, "Hello, Johnny. How are you?"

"Dad...what are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you to be here, but...how did you get here?"

"Yes, I was supposed to be in jail, I know. I was made bail." Marcus sat up some more.

"Heh, that rhymed." Uncle Barry chuckled and cracked his neck, "Hey, Johnny. How are you, buddy?"

"I'm...doing fine." Johnny was still visibly confused by this sight, and a waking Uncle Bob could agree,

"Yeah, we know, Johnny. We were just as confused as you are now."

"Don't worry, Uncle Bob. Dad told me. So... Dad, did you find out?"

Marcus nodded and sadly smiled, "Yes, the nurse told us everything, as did Ash."

Johnny nodded in understanding before his eyes widened at that last part, "Wait, Ash's awake?!"

The three gorillas shushed Johnny, who instantly covered his mouth as they waved his hands as a warning. Marcus sighed softly and nodded, "Yes, Ash was awake - emphasis on the word "was"."

"Ohh," Johnny scratched his head in embarrassment, "So..."

"Wow, Johnny..." Barry smirked at his nephew, "You seem ecstatic about Ash's awakening. _Extremely_ ecstatic."

Johnny realized what he said earlier and buried his face in _extreme_ embarrassment, his father and uncles sharing a laugh or two.

* * *

 _At the same time..._

Buster was the second to wake up, slowly stretching and yawning. He stood up from bed and made his way to the bathroom; taking his toothbrush full of toothpaste with him into the shower, he proceeded to do both at the same time. He got dressed in a new suit when he was finished: a blue-and-white suit with a matching vest and a pair of dress pants/shoes, the shirt collar sticking out. Placing his splattered suit in a mint-sprayed backpack (fixing to take it with him), he located and loaded his Glock 21, placing it in his IWB Holster.

Buster slung the bag over his left shoulder and proved that decision to be a mistake, wincing in pain as the strap pressed against his bandaged wound. He shrugged it off and slung it over the right, boarding his bicycle and riding off to the hospital. Then again, he was tired and hungry from last night, considering its events. He parked his bike on the curb and walked inside the coffee shop, the customers having their attention caught by the theatre manager.

Buster himself had his own attention caught by the customers themselves, "What?"

The owner, a middle-aged elephant, came forward and broke the silence, "How... How is she? Ash?"

Buster sadly smiled, "Oh, she's fine. She'll live."

The customers all released a simultaneous sigh of relief, something Buster didn't immediately realize and the owner did, as some bombarded him (Buster) with a slew of questions concerning Ash's current condition, "Everybody knows?"

"Well, who hasn't?" The owner handed Buster a fresh morning mocha, "Miss Rockwell's made a name for herself overnight, despite the tragic turn of events. My niece sees her as a hero because of it."

"Well, I'm happy to hear," Buster smiled again - this time a more sincerely - as he drank down his drink, "So, anything new in here?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, but...something's sinister arising in Zootopia. There's been some small talk gradually increasing over night, talks of an ancient vigilante a-coming."

 _'Oh, Zootopia. The place where some dreams come true...and others come false. Unfortunately, for my wife and I... It was the latter revelation that came forward and bit us right in the behind. We witnessed the most disturbing act of perceiving racism one night in the city: a young red fox brutally bullied by a bunch of his peers. Bonnie had comforted the poor boy and returned him to his worried mother, while I had alerted the authorities. We never saw any of them again. Ever.'_

"You heard the news, too, sir?" Buster had his thoughts interrupted by an employee, an adolescent antelope with an apron and bandana, turning towards her boss.

"Yeah. Why? Who else has heard?"

"Well, who hasn't?" Was the antelope's rather ironic answer as she pulled out her iPhone and walked over to a nearby flat screen, connecting her device to the TV. Turning it on and catching the customers' attention once again, it showed an uncut version of the early morning news report:

 ** _"This just in: An Albanian gang of mobsters had been brutally murdered by a spray of gunfire during a police raid. The source of the gunfire is still unknown, but the police have confirmed that it wasn't from one of their own. Oh...? We have obtained some new information: The gunman appears to dressed in all-black armor and wielding a AR-15 with a M203 Grenade Launcher. Huh, talk about overkill..."_**

As the news report continued playing and the footage rolled around, Buster looked on in intrigue as the others looked on in disgust. He drank the remainder of his coffee and bid the owner goodbye, explaining his business at the hospital. After the owner bid him goodbye, Buster sped off to the hospital and nearly ran red lights just as Johnny did before.

 _"Promise that you'll stand by me, Bonnie? Even when I die?"_

 _"I promise, Buster...that I'll stand by you. Even when you die."_

At least, that's what Buster made out through his muddled memory.

Buster felt his iPhone ring during his bicycle riding and parked to another nearby curb, answering it after doing so:

 ** _'Hello, Buster Moon. Yes, I know who you are and what you are. Listen, I need you to go to Zootopia and retrieve an asset for me. His name's Duke Weaselton; he took a part in the events that led to Ash's shooting. I need you to bring him here...alive and well._**

 ** _\- M.R.'_**

Buster frowned upon this text message, especially at the fact that this mysterious **_'M.R.'_** knew who he was and what he was doing. Nonetheless, he had to comply with him _or_ her. Maybe this Duke Weselton - sorry, **_Weaselton_** \- can shed some light on the situation before it could get any more sticky than it already was.

Buster rode off to the train station and parked his bike inside the building, paying the person in charge $10 to watch it for him. Illegally parking and bribing, two ways to head down the path of wrongness. However, he had a reason. _A very good reason, too._ Boarding the next train to Zootopia, Buster was really glad that he had brought along his Glock with him.

 _'Don't worry, Ash. I'll see you later.'_

* * *

 _At the same time..._

Rosita was the third to wake up, slowly stretching and yawning. Getting up from bed - being careful not to wake a still sleeping Norman - and taking a shower to make sure no blood was remaining, she made her to the bedroom of her 25 piglets and woke them all up,

"Rise and shine, my little babies," Rosita spoke softly, but enough for them to hear.

 ** _"MOMMY!"_** Each and every one of her children piled up on their mother, who went tumbling down as a result. She lightly laughed and gave them all a hug, just as Norman came rushing in.

"Oh, honey, it's just you."

Rosita smiled at the presence of her husband, "Well, of course, who else would it be?"

"I don't know, some kind of intruder or ruffian. I'm just glad it's only you."

"I'm just glad you thought that." Rosita ushered her children to the dining room, "So, I'll be at the hospital for a few hours checking up on Ash. Do you mind if you watch the kids during that time?"

"Oh, no," Norman shook his head, "Of course not. I might stop at the hospital as well."

"Thank you, honey." Rosita and Norman shared a small yet substantial smooch, prompting gagging and vomiting noises from outside the room. The former rolled her eyes and buried her head into the latter's shoulders as she laughed, the latter huffed in annoyance at a tender moment ruined by his kids' repulsion,

"Kids, dining room! Now!" The kids laughed as they went downstairs and made small talk among themselves.

"I'll be back, honey." Rosita parted from Norman, who watched on as his wife followed her children downstairs. He followed her in return and arrived to see her head out the door to the family van. Turning over its engine, she drove off as he watched from a distance. Closing the door behind him, he attended to his children in the dining room.

 _'Oh, Rosita. How you keep me warm at night...'_

* * *

 **(7:00AM)**

 _A hour later..._

Ash was the fourth and final to wake up, slowly stretching and yawning. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around to find Johnny in the same place as before. _'Was he...still sleeping? **Was he...still alive?** If so... **If not...** '_

Ash felt her eyes water up again. If there was anything worse than her poor excuse of a boyfriend cheat on her, it was her best excuse of a best friend die on her. They had met only a few days ago, but regardless. Johnny was one of the many people she called her family who knew what she had been going through. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed softly. _'This was my fault. This was **all** my fault.'_

 **("I'll Stand By You" - The Pretenders)**

Ash's ears perked up as she heard soft singing from her right. _'Johnny...?'_ She tentatively turned to her right, her suspicions confirmed.

Ash misinterpreted Johnny's singing as a love confession; little did she know, she was exactly right.

Both Ash and Johnny sang sweetly to one another, although neither knew about it.

When the song was finished, Johnny (unintentionally) drifted off to sleep once more while Ash remained wide awake, her eyes widening to some extent.

 _'Does Johnny... **love** me?'_

* * *

 _At the same time..._

Mike groggily woke up to find Violet by his sleeping side, sighing softly in relieving realization at what happened last night. Having taken a shower last night after arriving home from the hospital (which led to Violet joining him), he got dressed in a normal black-and-white suit just as his iPhone rang. Picking it up and answering the call, it was the last person he expected to call.

 _"Mike."_

"James."

"... Would it kill you to just call me Dad?"

"... Sometimes, I wish it would."


	7. Chapter 7: Zootopian Rundown

**(7:00AM)**

 _At the same time..._

"Alright, Hopps. What do you see?"

"Suspect's red car. Suspect getting out of red car. Suspect walking into stadium. A 9mm USP Compact tucked in his waistband. Yeah, this is definitely our guy."

"Well, obviously. He's too dumb to know that keeping that gun in his pants, he's bound to shoot himself in the nuts."

"Wilde, focus. He may be dumb, but not _too_ dumb. He knows his way around situations like these."

 _'Yeah, it's true... Weaselton can shot himself in the groin.'_ "Listen, Nick. Chief Bogo's right. This guy's our most liable lead in six months; I don't want to lose him this time."

"Well, if he sees us coming, Carrots, that shouldn't be a problem; he kinda hates us."

Their names were Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Chief Luther Bogo. The first two were respective police officers, the last one was their boss. The first two were surveying the situation from a'near, the first two was surveying the situation from afar. The first two were aware of the collateral damage they were about to instantly instigate, the last one wasn't.

Judy watched as the suspect, the one and only Duke Weaselton, entered the stadium and flashed his ticket to the cashier. You'd think that after the Night Howler Conspiracy, he'd learned his lesson in working for or with dangerous criminal masterminds. Granted, for the most part, he did. However, he seemed to only go back to his roots as a last resort to make a decent living for himself. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Nick watched from afar as he sipped his coffee, posing as a customer at a coffee shop. He couldn't help but compare himself to Weaselton: Both were common criminals to make a decent living, but only one turned straight. Sometimes, he and Judy would visit him in prison, discovering some shocking sympathetic secrets geared towards him, namely domestic abuse. He was trying to decide if it was enough to feel sorry for him.

Judy and Nick both watched as a koala ran his way towards Weaselton's car. Their respective pair of eyebrows furrowing, they both glanced at each others, each with different looks:

 _'Who is that?'_

 _'No idea. Call it in.'_

Judy reached for her radio and contacted Chief Bogo, "Chief, we have a third party."

* * *

 _From Buster's Point-Of-View_ :

Buster exited the train and followed the directions the following text messages sent had given him. Glancing down at his iPhone, he ran towards the entrance of the city, glancing around in wonder. _'It's been a long time since Bonnie and I have been here. Things haven't certainly changed.'_

Buster's phone beeped and glanced down for directions; running straight ahead and taking a right, he then took a left, another right, and another straight ahead. He then found several buildings: a construction place, a workplace, a coffee shop, a baseball stadium, and an embassy of some sorts. His phone beeped again and Buster took notice to look out for a red car.

Buster glanced towards the baseball stadium and finally found the red car, a 2013 Honda CR-Z Ex, running towards it and not noticing two police officers observing his very moves.

* * *

"Species?"

"Koala."

"Age?"

"Mid-30s, early-40s."

"Clothes?"

"Blue suit, blue vest, blue pants with black leather dress shoes."

"What do you make of it?"

"Well, he's certainly no cop, but no criminal either."

"He is a sharply-dressed man, I'll give him that."

Judy glared at Nick, while Bogo (on the other side) glared at his radio, rolling his eyes, "We have to assume that he has ties with Weaselton. Follow him."

"Yes, sir." Hanging up and gesturing her partner to get up, Judy and Nick both made their way across the street and towards the stadium, just as the koala broke into a bolt inside, despite the cashier's attempts to prevent him from entering. Sharing glances once again, both officers broke into a bolt and followed him inside as well.

* * *

 _From Buster's Point-Of-View_ :

Buster ran into the stadium and searched around for Weaselton. Not getting anything, he decided to head on up. He glanced down at his wristwatch, which read **7:15**. He needed to find Weaselton now or never; he was betting on _now_ , obviously. He ran up the stairs and glanced left and right down the many rows of many seats. After almost giving up and heading back from Zootopia, he found him. He finally found him.

Duke Weaselton wasn't always a family man, but there was a time where he would have to rise to the occasion. A skunk whom he once dated for a good amount of time, a grey one named Cass, had arrived on his doorsteps and abruptly announced her pregnancy straightforward. How she found him and how she ended up pregnant was a mystery to him for the following weeks. He knew, though. He found it. He finally found it.

Buster and Duke both locked eyes with each other. Buster and Duke both shared uncertain looks. Buster and Duke both glanced down at the stadium's floor level.

Two police officers, a rabbit and a fox, were making their way up. Buster glanced over at Duke, who gently gulped in visible fear; he raised his hands up in reassured response. Glancing back down at the police pair, who haven't seen him yet, Buster gestured Duke to wait for his signal. The moment the police duo glanced up at the two, all time slowed down in super slow motion.

* * *

Judy, Nick, Buster, and Duke all exchanged glances. A Mexican Standoff ensued.

The four slowly went for their guns.

The four slowly drew deep breaths.

The four pulled and aimed their guns at each other.

 ** _"FREEZE!"_**

* * *

 ** _"FREEZE!"_**

 **("African Rundown" - David Arnold/Nicholas Dodd) [From _Casino Royale_ ]**

Nick aimed his Beretta 92FS, Judy aimed her Glock 17, Buster aimed his Glock 21, and Duke aimed his Heckler & Koch USP Compact. The former two fired upward, the latter two fired downward; the respective pairs were careful not to hit any innocent bystanders. Nonetheless, the shots fired were enough for everyone from the audience to the players to run away in panic, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Buster and Duke both split up, the former running right (left in the pair's eyes) and the latter running left (right in the pair's eyes). Judy and Nick shared a look with each other before deciding to go after them separately, Judy following Buster and Nick following Duke.

Judy, being an European rabbit, hopped up the stairs and casually caught up with Buster, who ran off and up towards the top of the baseball stadium, ultimately unfazed by this bunny's particular set of skills. It was her definite determination to catch him, however, that immensely impressed him. Climbing up the ledge, Buster glanced around for anything that provided an escape for him. Then he saw it by his feet: a banner that led all the way down. Just as the bunny officer was gaining up on him, too; talk about timing.

Buster slid down and rolled on his back, getting right back up and running away as fast as his little legs could take him. Judy trailed behind and was joined by Nick, who pointed at the speeding vehicle heading towards Buster. In the midst of speed, the passenger door opened and Duke pulled him in, picking up the pace after doing so. Judy and Nick slowed to a stop and watched as the car sped off, passing by one of the many bulldozers on their way to the construction site.

Judy rubbed her chin before turning to Nick:

"Nick, we're going to do something crazy."

"Oh, Carrots, you know how much I love crazy."

Judy pulled Nick in response and led him to one of the many bulldozers.

The Honda CR-Z slowed at the traffic light, Buster and Duke glancing behind them to see any sign of Nick and Judy. However, all of a sudden, everybody started exiting their vehicles and sprinting far away as possible. They both shared a confused look before they saw in repulsing realization what everybody was running from: a bulldozer in broad daylight.

 _'Oh, shit.'_ Was the thought they both shared as they both shared looks again, this time looks of pure dread as they both ran the red light, swiftly swerving all over the place in vain to avoid the blasting bulldozer heading their way. Buster took control of the wheel and made a hard right to another construction site. Suddenly, the bulldozer had caught up with them and carried the car all the way there itself. The four of them ended up crashing on the concrete stage. Buster, Judy, Nick, and Duke all exited their damaged-beyond-repair means of transportation upon retrieving consciousness. Buster and Duke split up again, prompting Judy and Nick respectively to pursue them again. Buster led Judy all the way up to the skyline by a crane; glancing all around, he had nowhere to go...except down.

Buster turned and aimed his Glock 21 at an arriving Judy, whom he expected to collapse with grace and one shot. Unfortunately/fortunately (somewhat) for Buster...

 ** _BANG!_**

The shot missed Judy completely. Well, that surely spared Buster the trauma of shooting an innocent bystander, cop or civilian. Still, it disappointed him by the fact that he _intentionally_ missed her.

Buster holstered his empty handgun and carefully charged at Judy, who carefully charged as well. Throwing the first punch, Buster grabbed Judy's fist in midair and elbowed her arm down; she responded by using her free arm to judo chop his neck and grabbing him there. She threw him over her and he landed back first against the metal, flipping onto his stomach and pushing himself upward to kick his opponent by the back of his legs. It worked to an extent and Judy fell backwards as well, but she stopped herself by propping her elbows behind her head and pushing herself upward much like Buster. Both taking a fighting stance once more, Buster and Judy sufficiently sparred for a precise period of time, with Judy blocking an outside strike from Buster and Buster blocking a groin attack from Judy. All the while, Buster's impressed inducement of Judy gradually grew as she noticed her fighting style: a combination of Krav Maga, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Savate. _'She's trained well. **Very** well.'_

Buster disarmed and disoriented Judy by separating her two legs and performing a leg swipe. She would've fallen down...if it weren't for him. He pulled her up and placed her gently on the crane, aiming her own Glock 17 at her; both were careful not to lose their balance, unlike a nitrogen tank that had fallen down during their fight,

"Why?" Judy could breathlessly make out.

"You and I are using Mr. Weaselton to get to someone. I need him first."

"I _saw_ him first. Well, my partner and I did."

"Don't worry, he won't be killed. Not yet, at least."

"Why?" Judy could only repeat, "What do you want with Weaselton?"

" **Need** , not want, officer. He has information my self-proclaimed boss **needs** ; I intend to get it out of him, no matter what I have to do."

"Don't kill him. Please."

"I'm not killing him. _She_ will."

Buster turned and opened fire on the now leaking nitrogen tank, causing a chain reaction of explosions that would've consumed both Buster and Judy had they not ducked for cover. A while later, just as Buster slid down to the surface, Duke dug himself out of debris resulting from the explosions and found himself being led away from the action scene by Buster. Nick and Judy met up with each other as they were bombarded with a slew of questions from arriving reporters; as they both answered the questions they were given, Judy couldn't help but dwell on her mysterious opponent:

 _'Who was that?'_


	8. Chapter 8: Heart Is Full

_20 years or so prior..._

The day was only interesting when it reverts to night. Almost anything _and_ everything officially occurred around nighttime, from police raids to cover-up murders. In fact, one such murder was intentionally done out of employment and vengeance.

James "The King" Sinatra was a smooth jazz singer/"swinger" moonlighting as a notorious hitmouse in the night of the early 1970s and late 1980s. Ironically enough, he saw murder and mutilation as ultimately unnecessary, only killing whenever it **was** necessary. His boss seemed to notice this and only hired him whenever he was needed. It was rather nice to be needed, whether the cause was good or bad. He didn't care if it was either; he wanted to make a contribution in the world he lived and loved. He had only one rule, though: He was no hero, he was no villain.

He was just the man with a plan.

James, however, wasn't planning on his future. In 1976, six years into his criminal activities, he was approached by a young mouse with a mean streak. Case in point, she rather burst into the building and eventually the meeting he and his colleagues were taking part of. She specifically asked for James Sinatra, possibly due to his determination to get the job done and his "loose cannon mixed with zen-like" demeanor. She explained that her husband, a FBI profiler, was captured and taken hostage during a takeover at the workplace. He was tortured for days, weeks, and months, never relenting until they were paid the ransom of $20 million. The profiler (and eventually his wife) knew the truth: The four gang members worked for another notorious crime boss - his own boss's relentlessly ruthless rival - who wanted revenge on both of them for getting him a nine-year stretch in prison. Two players, one interference. The profiler got caught up in the middle of the crossfire and powerful forces he couldn't tame, ultimately paying the price...literally _and_ figuratively. She paid the ransom, but they killed him anyway. "For fun" was the leader's remorseless response as he and his cronies were led and driven away in the van. She was now _literally_ driven; in the weeks that followed, she obtained and learned information about the filthy rats (yes, pun intended) who murdered her husband. Now, where does the notorious hitmouse sidekick come into play?

James was hired to bring them in... _alive_. That was quite possibly the most scariest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

When they did finally found the four animals responsible, James and the woman - whom he named "Maria" (A sincere Shout-Out to _West Side Story_ ) - solved the case as a whole and brought her husband's murderers to justice. Still, for some odd reason, "Maria" couldn't find it in herself to leave and never return to the city of Zootopia. It was possibly due to James's determination to get the job done and his "loose cannon mixed with zen-like" demeanor.

That's how James Sinatra and Lucy Cole met, married, and had a son named Mike and a daughter named Maria. Mike was around in his early stages of childhood (most likely 10) when he heard he had a baby sister.

Of course, this was 20+ years before/after the year 2016/1976.

* * *

 **(7:00PM)**

 _Twelve hours later..._

 _20 years or so follow..._

 _In the present..._

Rosita, Meena, Eddie, and Mike all arrived at the same hospital at the same time. Rosita, Meena, and Mike were all very nervous, but Mike was for an entirely different reason. Twelve hours ago, the crooning mouse had just talked with the last person he expected to call him: his father after ten years of absence.

* * *

 _Last night..._

 ** _"Mike."_**

 _"James."_

 ** _"...Would it kill you to just call me Dad?"_**

 _"...Sometimes, I wish I would."_

 ** _"Ha. Listen, you're probably wondering why I'm calling you at this hour."_**

 _"I am. Though, I was expecting you to call around nighttime."_

 ** _"I heard what happened to you yesterday night. After everything I've taught you about getting into other people's businesses, you still broke the rules."_**

 _"Well, rules were meant to broken, James."_

 ** _"Hmm. You should've listened more as I should've taught you more."_**

 _"I know, and somehow you were right. It was my fault they got to her. My mistakes have finally caught up to me. Are you happy?"_

 ** _" Unhappy, actually. As much as I love to admit that I'm right...you're my son. You're going to face God for what you've done...but not yet. When that moment comes, there's nothing left to say to you...except that I'm sorry._** ** _"_**

 _"... No. No, don't do that."_

 ** _"Don't do what?"_**

 _"You're pulling off a "Goodbye" Speech. You're not doing that."_

 ** _"...I'm...not going to die. Not yet, at least. They're not after me if that's what you're worried about."_**

 _"Does it matter?_ _"_

 ** _"It should. I'll see you around nighttime. Goodbye, son."_**

 _"Goodbye...Dad."_

* * *

Both Mike and James had heard what the former crystal had clearly said. Both Mike and James had different ways of handling it after processing it. Both Mike and James hated their respective responsibilities in the following fallout.

Mike picked up his pace and casually caught up with the three, making it inside the elevator just as the door was closing. As the elevator traveled up, a solemn silence surrounded the atmosphere around them. It was only broken by the sound of soft sniffling.

"Mike...?"

The mouse himself glared up at the pig, "What? Are you going to mock me, too?"

"... _Too_?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right, you weren't there. _None of you_ were." Mike's angry expression soon softened as he slipped on his fedora to further suppress his sobbing, but Meena was keen on comforting him,

"Mike, listen to me: Nobody's mocking you. We're your friends."

"Yeah, some friends I had," Mike bitterly chuckled and smiled, "At least you have some conscience, Dumbo. My past friends didn't."

Meena wasn't buying Mike's facade, though, "I suppose you're gonna act like this for the rest of the day? You can't act like this forever."

"Well, guess what, kid: I can and I will. My friends didn't take a page or two from my book of survival, and look where they ended up. I didn't attend _any_ of their funerals. I learned two things that day: One, friends are nothing but backstabbing bitches who are conceited and contemptuous, never taking into account your concerns. Two, the world only makes sense...when you force it to."

Mike slipped on his fedora and huffed, "I'm sorry, kid...but that's the ugly truth."

The elevator remained in complete and utter silence the following floors up.

The four exited the elevator and entered the 13th floor, Mike walking ahead of the three. Without waiting for the doctor's permission, he entered inside Ash's room and found her sitting up.

"Ash...?"

"... Hey...Mike." Ash didn't look up to greet Mike; her voice was also monotone, as if she were choosing her words wisely. She was, actually, but she wouldn't tell Mike this.

"How are you?"

"... Alive." Ash's response was exactly that of her response to Marcus's last night question; she was still shell-shocked by the revelation of Johnny's confession.

"Listen," Mike was clearly becoming uncomfortable, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you in harm's way. It was a stupid mistake and I should've known better. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ash sighed softly, "I would...but I can't. Everybody makes mistakes, Mike, and everybody learns from them. Well, not everybody, but...you get the idea, right?"

Mike sighed softly as well, "Yeah, I suppose. Still, I should've known better."

" _Should've known better than to cheat a friend..._ " Ash continued to hum some parts of the song, which Mike caught on,

" _Careless Whisper_?"

"Ha, yeah. Just know this, Mike: If you ever find the time to fix the situation you're in, you do it. You do it _your way_."

Ash smiled in reassurance and Mike smiled back. On one outside, Rosita, Meena, and Eddie (along with an arriving Gunter) watched in sunny silence as both Ash and Mike conversed with each other. On the other outside, another crested porcupine gazed up at the hospital, his stylized sunglasses protecting him from the sunlight that towered above the building. He sighed in sorrow at what he had done; his blind ambition got the best of him and finally took its toll. Sparring it one more look, he walked away to places unknown, slipping on his headphones and hitting _'Play'_ on his iPhone.

 **("Heart Is Full" - Miike Snow) [Run The Jewels Remix]**

 _'This...is your fault.'_

 _'This...is **all** your fault.'_

Lance shook his head in disbelief and ignored the little voices in his head. He wanted nothing more but a small shred of light levity. First Ash (his **first** girlfriend), then Becky (his **second** girlfriend), and now Alex (his **best friend** ). What was wrong with him?

 _'What is wrong with me?'_

 _'What is **fucking** wrong with me?'_

Lance sped up his walking and briskly breathed, his own breath visible in the winter breeze. This moment of clarity relentlessly and ruthlessly repeated all over in his head: He was deserving of this. He was deserving of all of this karmic shit to happen to him.

 _'Why, every night, do I deserve this?'_

 _'Why, every **day** , do I deserve this?'_

Lance felt his eyes water up and threaten to freeze up. He wiped the tears away and began to run. He began to run away from everything and everyone: Ash, Becky, Arnold, and therefore his persistent problems that currently made his life a literal living hell.

 _'Now... Now, I know how Ash felt.'_

Lance suddenly snapped and smashed a nearby glass window. He then proceeded, rage and fury burning in his eyes now, to do the same action over and over again to similar windows down the street, screaming providing profanity to backup his excess exasperation. It was a means to unleash his anger onto the world that seemingly had it out for him.

Lance ran into a nearby park after his window smashing, collapsing onto his knees in anguish:

 ** _"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I'M JUST A FUCKING GUITARIST FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_**

Lance didn't cry, Lance didn't sob, and Lance certainly didn't scream into the heavens there after. Lance didn't also get arrested by the arriving police officers who responded to a "robbery call". Lance had just fled the park and headed elsewhere, unaware of the mysterious figure in the shadows watching him from afar.

* * *

 **A/N** : Another Shout-Out to **Sammy Heroes** : I loved your Lance-centric story _Rebirth_ , taking inspiration to create a story arc centered around him, his upcoming story named _The Protector_ (sharing a title with the 2005 Tony Jaa movie of the same name). I'm not plagiarizing you or anything distasteful, but I simply like to homage stories I like (think Quentin Tarantino, but more story-based than movie-based).


	9. Chapter 9: What Hurts The Most

**(7:00AM)**

 _Twelve hours earlier..._

Buster led Duke to the train station and boarded the next train back. A few minutes into the train ride, the "hostage" began to question his "captor":

"So...what's this about?"

"To be honest with you...I don't know. All I do know is that it has something to do with my boss."

"Your boss? Ha. I wouldn't surprised if he wanted me to take a job offer."

"My boss doesn't want your job assistance. Plus, he is a _she_."

"... Okay. What does _she_ want with me?"

"She just needs your help...or, in her eyes, any useful information."

"I barely know anything, so that's both a start and an end for her."

"Maybe not. If I know so far, this _'_ _ **M.R.** '_ always has a contingency plan."

"And if her contingency plans begin to wear thin?"

"If so, that won't be the only thing wearing thin."

Duke furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Buster rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Nothing. You were saying?"

"I was saying that despite everything I've done, it was for good reason. So whatever trap this _'_ ** _M.R._** _'_ has in store for me, I'm not biting the bait."

"For good reason, huh? Name one."

"I'll give you two. One: everything the world threw at me was too much to handle. I had to either give in or ride out, and I chose the latter. Two: I've recently discovered that I am the father of a baby skunk, a girl, too. I didn't know what to make of it at first, but the mother had decided that her daughter needed her father. I relented, only on the condition that this girl would grow up to become the very person I was supposed to be. I have absolutely no **_fucking_** idea why this _'_ ** _M.R._** _'_ needs use of me, but I don't care. If she lays one hand on either Cassie or my daughter..."

Buster couldn't help but relate with Duke after that speech. He may be a criminal, but a coldblooded criminal he wasn't. He was still a living being, despite being a law breaker rather than a law enforcer. He was just a normal citizen who would do anything to protect his family...much like himself.

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Barbara!"_

 ** _"BUSTER MOON!"_**

 _The anonymous assailant opened fire with the sawed-off, pistol-gripped Remington 870, Buster and Barbara thrown back by the blast. While the gunshot played out in fast motion, the events that followed seemed in slow motion to both Buster and Barbara; they were both critically injured. What was the difference?_

 _Buster lived._

 _Barbara didn't._

"Hey. Hey, you alright?"

Buster opened his eyes and sat up straight. A group of concerned animals had gathered around him and Duke.

"What... What happened?"

"After my short speech," Duke explained while crossing his arms, "you didn't speak for a moment or two, so I figured that those two reasons were good enough to shut you up. Then you starting having a fit or something like that, and everybody - me included - started to get worried. It took the whole train ride, but here you are."

Buster glanced around and saw that he was indeed no longer on the train, but at the train station. Normal animals (unlike the crowd who had gathered around him and Duke) had minded their business and go about their own, as they should. Abnormal animals (like the crowd who had gathered around him and Duke) hadn't minded their business and go about their own, as they should. In-between animals had done nothing but wonder what the hell was happening around them. Buster and Duke both fitted right well into the latter category.

"Oh. Well...okay, then." Buster slowly stood up and dusted off his suit, "Let's go, Weaselton." The koala began walking off elsewhere, prompting surprising looks from the crowd and Duke, who shrugged in response at the crowd before turning to follow Buster. As the crowd dispersed in reluctant reassurance, Duke caught up with Buster, his nose wrinkling,

"So...mind explaining what the hell was that about?"

"Yes, I do, actually. I'll explain _that_ later. Right now, we need to find _'_ ** _M.R._** _'_ "

Buster saw from the corner of his eye Duke peeking at his iPhone as he texted to _'_ ** _M.R._** _'_ for further instructions. A few minutes after, and this is what the message read:

 ** _Congratulations, Mr. Moon. You completed the first mission, but I'm not spoiling the second mission. (That's for me to know and you to find out.) Anyway, you remember the coffee shop you stopped by on the way to Zootopia? A house is just a few miles from there. I'll see you then...alone._**

 ** _\- M.R._**

"You got a latte without me?"

Buster frowned and glared at the pouting Duke, "First, I would've love to get you one if the day I met you wasn't a search-and-extract mission. Second, why are you reading my text messages?"

"Hmm, _'I'll see you then...alone'_. This seems...off. Either she's planning to betray you or bed you."

"What are you betting?"

"Both, actually."

Buster maintained his frown and pulled Duke with him on the way to the coffee shop. _'This is gonna be a long day...'_

* * *

 **("What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts)**

Ash strummed and hummed to the guitar's acoustic rendition of **What Hurts The Most**. Yeah, she didn't exactly tolerate country as much as she did rock, but, to be fair, it was slightly better than pop. She shuddered at the thought before continuing playing. Not the thought that country was _slightly_ better than pop (although that was true in terms), but the thought of Johnny getting hurt. She had only known him for a few days now, and he somehow made her get over Lance. Johnny was much more different than Lance will ever be. Johnny was sweet, Lance was sour. Johnny was nice, Lance was naughty. Johnny was British, and Lance was American. She would go on, but her following list of reasons why Johnny was **_so_** much better than Lance would be too much for the censors.

Ash heard a knock on the door, her voice accidentally sounded a little hoarse than she expected, "Come in."

The door opened up and in popped her visitor. "Hey, Ash. How are you?"

"Hi, Rosita. I'm doing fine. You?"

"I'm fine. Did anybody visit you before me?"

"No, I think you're the first one."

"No other friends or family?"

"The first one? No, I don't think I have any other friends beside you guys. The second one? Yes, I haven't seen them for around five years or so."

"Oh. Well..."

"Yeah, I know, my family doesn't visit me as much as I don't visit them. As much as I wanted to do so...I just couldn't find it in myself to do so. That's reality, I suppose."

Rosita took pity on Ash as per the course of her motherly instincts. She sighed softly and smoothed her hand through her quills, a sad smile sent her way.

"Maybe you can," Rosita reassured. "Don't you have their number?"

"I wish," Ash shook her head, "I can't do anything at the moment unless they call me, which I highly doubt."

Rosita chuckled, "Well, don't. Maybe they will." She stood up and began to leave, but not before turning around one more time, "Oh! There's something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

Rosita flashed a toothy grin and made a heart sign, "Love you." She opened and closed the door behind her, leaving the room and Ash in a state of reassurance. Picking up her guitar once more, the teenage porcupine strummed as she glanced towards Johnny, who remained in a state of sleep. _'How is this possible?'_ Ash thought to herself, _'I've only known him for a few days, and I'm already in love with him.'_

 _'Love... The one thing I almost gave up on... **Almost**.'_

 _'I guess that's a good thing.'_

* * *

 _At the same time..._

Buster and Duke walked past the coffee shop and towards the two-story house located nearby. Heading up the front stairs, Buster walked ahead of Duke, who trailed behind as he knocked on the front door. A voice sounded through, a voice that sounded...different to Buster,

"Who is it?"

It was because of this tone that Buster was momentarily caught off guard, "Uh... Um... This is Buster Moon. I was sent by my boss to your house for an important meeting."

A small silence followed soon after, "Is your boss labeled with the initials _**M.R.**_?"

Buster and Duke were both taken aback by this resident's awareness of their boss's identity, "Uh... Yes, actually."

From their side of the door, they heard nothing but locks unlocking.

From **her** side... **she** heard nothing but scars opening.

The door opened and the duo were both blown into stunned silence, Buster for an entirely different reason. There stood a middle-aged brown crested porcupine who (besides seeming around his age) bore a strong resemblance to his rock-star protege. From the blue eyes to the matching outfit, the similarities were endless. In any case, the aforementioned blue eyes looked a far too familiar to...

"Bonnie."

"I'm sorry?"

Buster's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, "Oh! Oh, no! I'm sorry, ma'am. I... I thought you were someone else."

The porcupine felt her eyebrows furrow for a moment before catching on, a light laugh leaving her, "Ah, yes, I see. I get that a lot. Well, why don't you come inside? I'll make you two tea while at it."

Buster himself felt his eyebrows furrow for a moment this time before turning to find Duke entering inside. He must have forgotten he was there. Entering inside after him, he glanced around the scenery; it was sprinkled with everything rock 'n' roll, ranging from the 1970s to the 1990s. _'Well, like mother, like daughter.'_ Buster and Duke both took seats at a circular table as the woman fixed them some tea. What kind of tea it was remained undisclosed until they took their first sip.

"Huh, herbal tea. I wonder if they still make it."

"They should, Duke. Who's "they", though?"

"It doesn't matter." The woman made her way sitting between Buster and Duke, their pointless debate ending before even starting, "So...state your name and business. I mean, you - Mr. Moon, was it? - already stated yours, but you, sir, have not."

Duke blinked before responding, "Weaselton. Duke Weaselton. Former criminal turned good. Don't get worked up now."

"Hmm. Only slightly worried, but it'll do." She then turned to Buster, who straightened up once her look met his, "You two police officers or something like that?"

"The latter. We're more like...bounty hunters for hire."

"Bounty hunters? I see. Quite the mismatched pair, I see that as well."

"Hey, he dragged me into his little show, miss," Duke crossed his arms in defiance, "So I'm not the one to blame."

"He's right. _I_ am."

Buster and Duke glanced at each other and their jaws hung in realization, " ** _M.R._**?"

The porcupine smiled, "The one and only. Oh, and I prefer Melody Rockwell." Melody turned back to Buster, "So...I take it you've taken good care of my daughter?"

Buster readily recoiled and chuckled uncomfortably, "Well...of course."

Melody laughed, "You don't have to lie. I can tell the truth."


	10. Chapter 10: Pursuit In The Sahara

**(8:00AM)**

 _A hour later..._

 **("Pursuit in the Souk" - Nathaniel Mechaly) [From _Taken 2_ ]**

Rosita had left the hospital twenty-five minutes after seven and would've arrived home in twenty-five more, but ended up in a slight sidetrack. Just five minutes after she entered the van to drive home, she received a text message when she arrived at the traffic light. She had half-expected the messenger to be Buster, but she also half-expected the messenger to be someone other than Buster. It was the latter, an anonymous ID who went by the alias of **_'_** ** _M.R.'_**. This **_M.R._** wanted her to head to Zootopia, the one place she dreaded hearing. She held absolutely nothing against that city...nothing but the crime that occurred there. Small, but substantial.

Rosita arrived in Zootopia and parked near the police station, as per the course of her instructions. Double checking for her Glock 17, she then crossed the road towards the coffee shop, where she remained seated for almost twenty minutes whilst waiting for the sight of a grey Jackrabbit. She highly doubted this Jackrabbit would come.

Rosita saw she was dead wrong.

Jack and Rosita both exchanged looks of nervousness.

Jack and Rosita both drew quick breaths.

"So...you're working?"

"... Afraid so."

Jack and Rosita both ran for their lives. Rosita was the chaser, Jack was the chasee.

Jack leaped all over the place, from cars to civilians in an attempt to evade his pursuer. Rosita did her best to avoid running into anyone else, considering her Nice Mom status among the theatre group. The civilians unfortunate enough to get in their way was bombarded by two lightning speed animals involved in a fast foot chase, cursing at them as they sped on by. Two police officers, a brown bear and a grey rhino, had looked up from their patrol from their cruiser and exchanged glances. The bear attempted to start the car in response.

"Oh, damn it! I told you to get more gas!" The bear unbuckled his belt upon realizing the car was on an empty tank.

"Huh. I didn't think this through." The rhino shrugged as he did so as well.

"No, you think?!"

The police pair exited their car and got involved in the chase, paying mind to the traffic takers.

Eventually, the duo ended up in the heart of Sahara Square's marketplace. When they did, Rosita ended up losing Jack in the crowd when she got stuck in traffic herself. Glancing around for a glimpse of him, she finally found him a few miles ahead of her, running as he never looked back. Determined to retrieve her asset, she broke in a breakneck bolt and leaped all on the rooftops of the convenience stands. Despite being out of breath by this point, Rosita leaped forward and tackled Jack to the dirt, both of them sent rolling to a stop in the middle of the shopping center.

"Hey! You two! Stop right there!"

The two officers, after playing catch up, moved past the crowd, drew their batons, and charged at the both of them. Jack leaped up and grabbed a fireplace poker from a conveniently placed pile, charging at the two officers. Despite his small size and stature, Rosita learned very quickly not to underestimate such a small and fluffy creature. He slid underneath the first officer and whacked his knee, sending him shouting the way down. Leaping on the fallen officer's head, his partner dual-wielded his Beretta 92FS with his police baton, but was swiftly disarmed by a smack to the wrist and a leg split, not before putting up a good fight though. Joining the fight, Rosita seriously hoped her secret Krav Maga training had paid off as she reached for a police baton. She brought the baton and it collided with Jack's fireplace poker; him one-handing the move provide her the opportunity to snatch his free hand, pulling him towards her and performing a headbutt. Disorienting the both of them, Rosita recovered first just as Jack lunged and slashed the poker her way, the third time resulting in her grabbing his arm and whacking it. After the arm hit prompted a shout of pain, Rosita smacked it against Jack's throat and uppercut him, sending him backward. She then reached into her purse to draw her already chambered Glock 17 as she hoisted him up, aiming the gun at his temple.

The remaining officer standing picked up his previously discarded Beretta 92FS and aimed it at Rosita, who merely shook her head in resolute.

"I need him alive."

* * *

 _A hour ago..._

"We need him alive?"

Nick could barely believe his ears. Judy couldn't.

"Yes, Wilde, we do." Chief Bogo slipped on his reading glasses, which revealed his angry eyes, "We also need to keep order **alive** , not **dead**!"

The other officers watched as the police chief marched over to the troublesome twosome of the bunch, throwing down a crumpled up newspaper in barely kept anguish. The newspaper's headline? **_"Collateral Damage In Downtown Zootopia: Hero, Villain...or BOTH?"_ ** Judy buried her head in her hands as soon her eyes laid on both of their pictures, a shameful scent in her sigh. Nick, despite his disappointment with the outcome of the mission, still located some light levity in the precarious predicament.

"Well, we know the answer to that question." Nick chuckled but nonetheless turned to Judy, whose head remained buried in her hands, and patted her reassuringly on the back, "Hey, Carrots. You've tried. _We've_ tried. It could've been worse."

"Worse? How could this be worse?" She lifted her eyes and faced her partner. Nick instantly regretted his decision to crack a joke the moment he came face to face with Judy's slightly watery eyes. _Aw, damn it, Wilde. You really are a dick._

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Hopps, but..." Officer McHorn, a fellow ZPD officer, turned to face them, "Wilde's right. Nobody was hurt, and the only collateral damage caused was a _conveniently empty_ construction site."

Chief Bogo wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. The _conveniently empty_ construction site still counted as collateral damage nonetheless, the collateral damage in question caused by two of his top-ranking officers (loosely in Nick's case). Judy had been on board for almost nine months now, and she knew the risks of being a police officers through the Night Howler Conspiracy that took the city by storm for two plus months now until she and her now inseparable partner uncovered the former Assistant Mayor/Mayor's plan, deconstructing _and_ reconstructing it for all in the city to see _and_ hear. It seemed like the only reason why the Chief kept her and (reluctantly) her friend on the force.

"We'll see." The Chief managed to make out in his stern silence, a small smile slightly slipping away from view; almost everybody in the room - Hopps, Wilde, and McHorn included - noticed this. The three knew now that Chief Bogo hadn't lost faith in his two top cops.

 _Thank you, Chief_ , Judy could only think.

 ** _"Chief Bogo!"_**

Bogo frowned upon Clawhauser's howling and pressed the button, "Yes, Clawhauser."

 ** _"Chief, we've got a problem in here!"_**

"And what kind of problem _in_ there _is_ there?"

 ** _"There is a kill-crazy rabbit shooting up the place! [BANG!] Whoa! He's going on a kill-crazy rampage!_** ** _"_**

Bogo's blood went cold and he formed a scowl, "Is this rabbit...a _Jackrabbit_?"

 ** _"...YES! [BANG!] Yikes! Help!"_**

The call ended and Bogo shot up, heading towards the door. Before he exited the room, he turned and gazed at his fellow officers, focusing specifically on Judy and Nick: _"Stay here."_

Bogo drew his Glock 21 and entered the carnage. Clearing every and any corner he came across, the buffalo kept his guard up every step of the way. This was the reason why he was able to sense a presence behind him. He turned tail (no pun intended) and opened fire on the darkness, which fired back in response with a SIG-Sauer P229 E2. An arm reached out and grabbed his wrist so he fired away from his own face; Bogo proceeded to do the same to the mysterious figure. Both fired away from their faces before the slides of their respective handguns locked back. The only things Bogo and the figure could shoot each other now were lethal looks.

 _"You're empty, Bogo."_

"Ha. So are you, Savage."

The first attempt to use their handguns as melee weapons wasn't a good one, but it was decent compared to the second one. The second one resulted in both of them losing their pistols in the ensuing engagement, prompting them both to resort to good old-fashioned fisticuffs. Neither of them were the best around, but none of them were the worst by all means. Jack favored Krav Maga, Kali, and Pencak Silat techniques; Bogo relied on Jeet Kune Do, Wing Chun, and Muay Thai movements. Both opponents were both equally weary and, interestingly, equally matched. Ultimately, the old sayings "Size does matter" and "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" certainly applied to this type of situation. Bogo was lifted up and thrown down by Jack, who was subsequently uppercutted in the chin and bodyslammed by Bogo as a means of curb-stomp revenge.

Jack, after rapidly recovering, flipped backwards away from Bogo, who watched as his "old friend" retreated the crime scene. He went for his radio and called it in:

 _"Officers... This is a **Code 10-98**. The name: Jack Savage. I need him alive._ _"_

* * *

 _A hour later..._

"You need _me_ alive?"

"Yes. This _**M.R.**_ wants or needs something you have."

"Well, you can this **_M.R._** that he - assuming _he_ is a _dude_ \- can kick my sorry rear back to London! 'Cause I ain't going nowhere, _pig_!"

Rosita merely huffed in impatient annoyance and, taking offense to that last rude remark, responded in kind, "That we can agree on."

Jack slumped to the sand, having been pistol-whipped by Rosita, as she and the officer looked on. She hoisted him onto her shoulders before turning to the officer, "Don't worry, officer. Until I'm finished doing my job here...you can't have him yet."

The officer reluctantly lowered his Beretta and nodded in understanding, giving Rosita the okay to leave with an unconscious Jack on her shoulders. He watched as she walked away with him and, certain that she was out of earshot, called it in:

 _"Chief Bogo... This is Officer McHorn reporting a **Code 10-98**...and a **Code 10-32**."_

Rosita wasn't, however, and she broke into a run. Realizing that she had heard him, McHorn made no effort to chase her, considering that she was out of reach by this point. He did watch and make note of her appearance, though, before he went to tend to his unconscious partner.

* * *

 **(2:00PM)**

On the other side of the world, in a small London apartment lived a light brown mouse and his housekeeper. This particular mouse was brilliant and intelligent yet arrogant and self-centered. This particular mouse was (when not in disguise) always seen donning a brown leather waistcoat, a white dress shirt with a blue necktie, a pair of black shoes with spats, and a Deerstalker cap. This particular mouse...was shooting the _hell_ out of the wall with his SIG-Sauer P226R.

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" The light brown mouse heard a mustached one rush into the room, donning a grey jacket with trousers and a grey cap, a white dress shirt with a maroon vest and a blue bowtie, and a pair of spectacles. He paid him no attention, however.

 _"Bored..."_

"Pardon."

"Bored." The mouse soared up and fired three more shots into the wall.

 _ **"Bored!"**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **"Bored!"**_

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _"Bored!"_**

 ** _BANG!_**

" _Christ!_ Do you want _all_ of London to suspect a terrorist attack?"

"It's _London_ , my friend. We may be prepared for situations like this."

"And...is that _my_ pistol?" Hey, I never said it was **_his_**.

"Yes, and there are still six more bullets in the SIG. Speaking of which, we must be off." The mouse then went off to get ready for the knighting ceremony this evening.

The particular mouse's name...was Basil of Baker Street.

* * *

 **A/N** : I will summarize: Rosita is summoned by the mysterious **_M.R._** to find Jack Savage for weapons and utilities, only to be prompted into a foot chase with him and two police officers. The four then get involved in a _Taken_ style fight, complete with Krav Maga, Kali, and Wing Chun martial arts moves. (Think the _Taken 2_ marketplace fight, but with Rosita and Jack in place.)


	11. Chapter 11: Tears of Joy

**(7:00AM)**

Buster stopped himself before he could talk some more and blinked in bewilderment, "Wait...daughter?"

Melody smiled softly despite this, "Well...adopted daughter since 2009."

"Ash? Ash is your adopted daughter?"

"Yes, and I'm frankly not surprised if you are. Adopted or not, Ash is still my daughter, Mr. Moon. She deserves vengeance if not justice."

Buster frowned upon that before nodding in agreement, "That we can agree on."

"So this is what it's all about." Buster and Melody turned to Duke, who had crossed his arms during the conversation and laid them on the table:

"Listen, Rockwell... I feel bad for your daughter and all, but I can't do your dirty deeds. I just can't. I'm not that guy anywhere."

"And you don't have to do anything... Anything but give me important information you might have." Melody pulled a copied file on the former Assistant Mayor/Mayor of Zootopia and slid it across the table for Duke to see, "Dawn Bellwether. You know her?"

Duke took a good look and shook, "No, but I know her aide – Doug Ramses. He's her main henchman, chemist, and sniper. That means that he's cold and calculating with a gun, regardless of what it is. He's also extremely expressionless, so you can't tell if he's liking his job or hating it. Last I've heard of him, he's been on the run following the Night Howler Conspiracy was exposed. Talk about a karma houdini, huh?"

"Well, he won't be getting another one when this is over." Buster motioned to Melody, who nodded and turned back to Duke, "Is that all?"

"No. I may have encountered him on a few times on occasion, but he doesn't know it. He's been hosting secret meetings with three bears, all of whom withhold blatantly obvious Russian accents."

"The three bears who were after Mike and shot Ash." Buster stood up and called Rosita's number, Melody and Duke exchanging looks when Buster made his abrupt announcement. Melody went to her laptop and monitored a certain secret agent in hiding.

 _At the same time..._

Rosita opened and closed the door behind her, certain that she had left the room and Ash in a state of reassurance. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she felt her iPhone ring; she slipped into her pocket, grabbed her phone, and answered the call:

"Hello?"

"Rosita, it's Buster."

"Oh, Buster! I was beginning to worry about you."

"Don't. Listen...is Mike with you right now?"

"No, he isn't. Why?"

"If you get the time, I need you to find him and – ARGH!"

Buster collapsed and writhed on the floor in agony, much to Rosita's, Duke's, and Melody's concern. The latter two helped him up just as Rosita started shouting on the other line,

"Buster! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Buster! Are you okay? What's going on?"

Rosita breathed heavily upon hearing Buster's constipated groans, only ceasing upon hearing his voice come back onto the line,

"I'm fine. ... Just a strained muscle. You find Mike, okay?"

"...Right. I will, Buster. Just stay safe, alright?"

"Yeah."

Buster ended the call rather abruptly, something Rosita somehow knew that he would never do. It gave her the right to suspect something was up. Did he know...? He did need Mike. She entered the elevator and traveled downward, heading towards the family van to drive home. She sped off in the house's direction and huffed when she didn't catch the green light fast enough. Five minutes later, she was still there.

 _ **RING!**_

Rosita reached for her iPhone again and, expecting the text message to be from Buster, furrowed her eyebrow when it wasn't:

 ** _'Hello, Rosita Withers. Yes, I know who you are and what you are. Listen, I need you to go to Zootopia and retrieve an asset for me. His name's Jack Savage; he's a former agent of the MI6 and sells black market firearms. I need you to bring him here...alive and well. And please...try to not cause collateral damage and public attention while doing it._**

 ** _\- M.R.'_**

Rosita glanced up at the traffic lights, then back at the text message, and then back at the traffic lights. It's bound to happen, so why bother warning me about it? She received another text message from 'M.R.', which appropriately read:

 ** _'Then again, it's bound to happen, so...why bother warning you about it?_**

 ** _\- M.R.'_**

Rosita frowned upon this; she ( ** _'M.R.'_** ) could've just wrote that last part with the first received text message so she (Rosita) herself could just save her the hassle of thinking that brief thought. She needed her thinking for quickness later. She glanced up at the traffic lights, which read 'Go' for some time now. That's why she didn't notice the car horns honking behind her, yelling at her to go already. Noticing this, Rosita placed her pedal to the metal and took a nearby U-turn towards Zootopia, silencing all the disgruntled car drivers with a well-placed and appropriate flipping of the bird.

* * *

 **("Tears of Joy" - Michael Giacchino) [From _Inside Out_ ]**

Buster was placed onto the recliner by Duke as Melody descended downstairs with a first-aid kit to tend to him. She ordered the weasel in question to fetch some rubbing alcohol and wrapping bandages as she slipped off Buster's suit. The koala felt some slight dirty thoughts infiltrate his mind, something the weasel caught on quite quickly and smirked at him as he headed upstairs. Buster scowled at Duke in response, but regretted it quite quickly as he winced in pain. Melody frowned upon Buster's stark stubbornness and walked towards the sink, a towel damped in cool/warm water in her possession when she walked back.

"These wounds have been here since last night," Melody deduced as she applied the towel, "What exactly have you been doing?"

"Nothing important," Buster shook it off as he groaned. Melody decided to get into his fur later,

"Alright then. Look, I know this hurts you more than it hurts me, but the least you can do is attempt to stay still."

"You don't think I'm trying?"

"No, I don't. I'm just assuming."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is," Melody stood up and walked over to the sink again, "To assume is to suppose something to be true without proof whatsoever. To think is to suppose something to be false with proof whatsoever. Whatever you did to sustain those scars...you weren't thinking crystal clearly."

Melody walked back over with a damp towel again as she sat down, "So do us all a favor and attempt – at least, attempt – to stay still."

Buster frowned once more before sighing in relent, "I'll do my best."

"Please do."

Buster and Melody had no idea where oh where Weaselton had gone; with any luck, they hoped he hadn't weaseled away.

"I still can't believe that Ash is your daughter."

"I take it she didn't tell you about me yet?"

"Why else would I be here, besides you?"

That sentence somehow ended that conversation. Buster was worried that he had made Melody unintentionally mad or sad. In the end, she felt neither. She knew that he held a point there, though. Melody knew everything about Buster but Buster knew nothing about Melody. He was this master assassin, she was this grand chessmaster. They were complete opposites. Then again, opposites attract...in the woeful but weary wonderful words of her beloved grandmother.

Buster's expression softened sadly and Melody noticed this, beginning a new conversation, "It's not your fault, Buster."

"No, it's not you, ma'am. It's...Bonnie."

Buster meant to mutter that part under his breath, but Melody caught on, "The one person whom you mistook me as?"

"...Yeah."

"...Do you mind...?"

"...Bonnie was my wife. My first and only wife as of now. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She was diagnosed with cancer, but it didn't stop us from falling in love with each other. She loved me, I loved her; we both loved each other, and that's all what mattered. Five more years of dating somehow resulted in us getting wedded in a small church just outside the city limits. Nine months later...we had Barbara. She was my daughter. My first and only daughter as of now. She was my pride and joy, my motivation to keep on going through my life. Without her and Bonnie...I was nothing. And somehow, I'm still here."

Melody knew now. Melody knew now that she was standing before a man who had nothing to lose. This man known as Buster Moon turned to face her,

"Melody... I don't know if you know this already, but... Ash is the closest thing I have to Barbara, and I want her to have the best in life. I want her to be safe and sound, and I can't rest assured that she is until... Those bears... Those criminals... Those monsters are killed dead and stay dead."

Melody understood quite perfectly, "I understand, Buster. You want revenge, I want revenge... We both want revenge. In fact, we need it. We have the right to take the law into our hands, even if it means breaking and bending it in every way possible. Those criminals, they made their choice. They chose to murder and steal, and they'll face God for the sins they've committed...but not yet."

By this point, Melody's paws absentmindedly wandered around his stomach and chest areas. Buster noticed this, but made no attempt to swat them away. She did, too, and tried desperately to hide her rising blush. She mentally chastised herself for this, but she couldn't help herself. Man, did this koala harbor some rock hard abs. Buster certainly agreed.

 **"I FOUND IT!"**

Buster and Melody jumped away from each other, the former wincing in pain and worried the latter. Rapidly resuming their regular routine as Duke raced down the stairs, the weasel slowed to a stop in front of the couple to catch his breath,

"It...took...a...while...but..."

"You found the bandages and rubbing alcohol?"

"Yeah, you have a very organized closet."

"And I expect it to be not disorganized when I arrive up there." Melody stood up and walked upstairs, leaving Buster with Duke, the weasel turning towards the koala with a seemingly sly smirk plastered on his face,

"So... I didn't miss anything, right?"

Buster let his own blush rise and punched Duke in response.

* * *

 **(9:00AM)**

Rosita glanced over to her right and found Jack tossing and turning in his unconsciousness. She didn't want to instigate a fight in the middle of Savannah Central, but she needed Jack for the sake of Ash's safety. Now though, thanks to two witnesses and participants in said fight, almost every other officer in Zootopia knew her face and eventually her name. It didn't matter.

She had Jack and eventually **_'M.R.'_**.

"Krav Maga."

Rosita turned and faced Jack at a traffic light, "What?"

"You study Krav Maga. Right?"

"...Yes, I do. So what?"

"...In all honesty, I'm just figuring. I don't have any favorite martial arts style. I just train under something that will keep me alive. If you're wondering, I'm just trying to keep myself alive."

Rosita caught on the idea, "Oh. Well, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you... She is, if she gets the time and chance."

"And I still don't know who "she" is."

"In all honesty...I myself don't know who "she" is, either."

At that sentence, the traffic light turned green and the car drove off to the hospital. As the duo exited the van and entered the hospital, they passed by a snow white wolf who was signing a visitor's form. He donned a pair of icy blue eyes and a black business suit with a black business tie. He took the same elevator Rosita and Jack were using, traveling up and away. He noticed Jack giving him this fearful look, and for damned good reason.

"Savage."

"Hey, Luke! It's been awhile! Give or take five years?"

"And 42 days. Don't think I've forgotten about that little incident, Savage...that is, if you wish to qualify it as such."

"No, no. I wouldn't dare dream of it. And if you're referring to the little incident with the big train, I was barely involved."

"Nonetheless, you were still involved. However... I'm here for a different reason."

Rosita couldn't help but jump in the conversation between the two former agents, "You have a family member?"

"...Not exactly, but she was my world." Luke never faced Rosita and Jack during the duration of the conversation,

"...and they took her from me."

The duo in question exchanged looks of concern for the wolf in question, though Jack's look was more of recognition than Rosita's, which was more of fear. They knew now.

The Grim Reaper was here to collect his victims.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey, everyone! It's been awhile since my last update (almost approximately two weeks ago, February 19), and I apologize. In the case of that last chapter, yes, _The Great Mouse Detective_ is a part of the _Zootopia-Sing_ universe. Good to be back!


	12. Chapter 12: In My Mind, Part 1

_The next night..._

 **(8:00PM)  
**

 ** _"That which does not kill us, makes us stronger."_**

 _The white wolf closed the book and opened the case before him, **"It turns out he was right. Ring any bells?"**_

 _A British sheep (in his late 10s/early 20s) was hung by the meat hook and gagged by a damp cloth, which the white wolf removed to allow him voice his opinion on the matter. **"Please, please! Let me go! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"**_

 _The wolf was not in the very slightest moved, but actually amused,_ _ **"Huh. Funny. Where have I seen this before? Oh yeah, that was the exact same look with the exact same words I gave you before my family died."**_

 _The sheep's eyes widened in horror. **"And here's my little secret: The family you and your brother killed...was MY family."**_

 _The sheep shook his head in horrified disbelief, **"Oh...SHIT. No, no, no, no, no, no... I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry. We didn't know. They...my brother's gang...were just only in it for the money. Their deaths were my brother's idea. I swear to God - "**_

 _ **"SWEAR TO ME!"** The wolf's sudden scream shook the room he and the sheep were held up in, before it settled down and the wolf smirked a deadly smirk, **"So...there's more of you, huh? Mmm. More animals to kill, less animals to bury, I suppose."**_

 _A workplace table stood straight nearby. On it laid several medical tools, medicines, and other supplies; other supplies included two body bags, a chainsaw, a machete, a pair of AMT "Silverballers" with Pachmayr rosewood and rubber grips, a disassembled Barrett M82A1M in its briefcase, a X26 Taser (all of which had spare ammunition), an pair of electric batons, and a jar of tetrodotoxin (aka "Pufferfish Venom"). The wolf took up an injector needle and filled it up with the aforementioned tetrodotoxin, turning towards the sheep, who wore a fearful expression in sharp contrast to his own fear less_ _expression,_

 ** _"Oh, as for your sympathy... I suggest you spare me of it. You see... I know what it feels like to be helpless, just as I watched you, your brother, and your brother's gang slaughter my entire family. I know what's on your mind and I know I'm right. I'm going to kill you, your brother, and your brother's gang out of revenge. But the truth is... This isn't revenge: this is punishment. In fact, their punishment must be more severe than expected. That's why I'm not going to kill you."_**

 _The sheep opened his previously closed eyes, **"You're...you're**_ ** _not?"_**

 ** _"...Well, not yet at least. That's God's decision."_** _The wolf placed down the needle onto the table,_ ** _"No, you're going to help me."_**

 ** _"I'm obliged. Doug hates me anyway."_**

 ** _"Huh. This should be much more easier than expected, then."_** _The wolf then freed the sheep from his restraints and set him down as he (the sheep) remarked,_

 ** _"You're not a very nice person. So what's the big plan? You're gonna string my brother up and inject him with tetrodotoxin?"_**

 _The wolf chortled and shook his head, **"That sounds good. A mass murder sounds even better."**_

 _ **"I suppose things will be ugly."**_

 _ **"I knew the risk when I took this job, David."** The wolf turned away from the sheep and didn't notice his eyes widening again (this time in shock); instead, he sensed it and nodded, **"Yes, I know who you are. Why the hell do you think you're here now?"** The wolf then picked his dual "Silverballers", checked the cartridges on each, and cocked the hammers, **"You know how to shoot?"**_

 _ **"Of course, I do."** The sheep projected his conceited confidence reminiscent of his older brother._

 ** _"Good. Let's get down to business."_**

 _This occurred only two hours ago ( **6:00** )._

David readied his newly-appointed Barrett M82A1M at the windows of the _Red Circle_ Club. He found himself back at Zootopia, the city best known for being Ground Zero for the Night Howler Siege...something he knew very little about, other than his brother's involvement. He didn't dislike the city per se, but he had found it overrun with hidden corruption and conspiracies alike. He should know.

 _ **"We're good here?"**_

"Yes, we're good here, boss."

 _ **"Now, are you positive that Doug is here?"**_

"Yes, sir."

 ** _"'Yes, sir' what?"_**

"Yes, sir, I am positive that Doug is here."

 ** _"Good, because I'm positive Doug will be dead by the time this is over."_**

The line was cut off and David readied his Barrett rifle, himself ready to help his new boss. Yeah, Doug was his brother, but he had a choice. He chose to murder and steal.

Too bad he had to choose the wrong _fucking_ predator to do it towards.

* * *

 **(10:00PM)**

 **("In My Mind" - M86 & Susie Q) [From _John Wick: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack_ ]**

Johnny strolled on the sidewalks and finally found the _Red Circle_ Club. He wore a white long-sleeve collared undershirt with a solid blue tie above his usual black leather jacket, a pair of navy blue dress pants, and a pair of black leather dress shoes with matching leather gloves. His faux ID/VIP pass hung from his neck, which was understandably sweating nervous drops. Five of his ten pistols were holstered and hidden in his jacket: a Beretta 92FS, a Glock 17, a SIG-Sauer P226R, a Colt MK IV Series 70, and a Springfield Armory TRP Operator, all of which had additional ammunition. Aside from his jacket and firearms, everything else was supplied by the one and only Jack Savage. Well, at least through his "assistant", Luke Carson. He was the one who gave him half of the suit. He was the one who gave him instructions to head to Zootopia. He wasn't necessarily a bad guy per se, but he did seem like the assassin type; albeit, a rather affably assassin.

Rosita waltzed on the ways and finally found the _Red Circle_ Club. She donned a dress of ruby red ( _'How appropriate'_ , Rosita thought with dry wit), a diamond-studded sapphire collar, a pair of garnet Mary Jane shoes, and a pair of blood red elbow-length gloves ( _'How even more appropriate'_ , Rosita thought with dry wit times two). Her purse was stockpiled to the brim with candy; not just because she had to hide her Glock 17, but also because she was _really_ , **_really_** nervous. Her meeting with the mysterious **_'M.R.'_** was complicated at best, catastrophic at worst. She couldn't that this...person of interest was Ash's mother. Well, _adopted_ mother. Buster and this Duke Weaselton were the first to know, the former filling in the gap of what she missed and her role in the perceived revenge mission, as well as his own. Jack Savage had apparently sold Johnny guns. As stated before...complicated at best, catastrophic at worst. More on that later, however.

Buster moved on the music and finally found the _Red Circle_ Club. He fashioned a variant of the same suit worn during the ambush on the Moon Theater, only this time it was navy blue and with a dark grey trenchcoat. Melody's pearl necklace hung hidden from his neck, the porcupine insisting that he take it for good luck. **_"Good Luck..."_** Melody's words echoed in his head. _Oh, what the hell is wrong with you, Buster? You've known Melody for fifteen hours now, and you've already fallen head over heels for her. To make matters worse, she relentlessly reminds you of Bonnie, your all-loving but **deceased** wife. The icing on the cake? She's Ash's mother. Ash Rockwell - your potential rockstar protege - is Melody's teenage daughter, the main motivation behind her own pursuit of vengeance. And you love her for it. _Buster couldn't reconcile the balance between justice and vengeance, but knew that Melody was simply a complex woman. A most beautiful woman, too.

Johnny saw Luke as soon as he saw the _Red Circle_. He marched right past security like he was nothing, though - judging by the fearful look the security guards gave him - he seemed that he was indeed _something_. He mimicked Luke's actions, but he flashed his ID to the guard, who - after maintaining his tough guy persona as if nothing happened - nodded and granted him access to the most restricted nightclub in Zootopia...or the _entire country_ for that matter.

Rosita, who wasn't far behind, saw Johnny as she saw the _Red Circle_. She saw the young gorilla teen flash an ID to the scared senseless security, who nodded and granted him access to the most restricted nightclub in Zootopia...or the _entire country_ for that matter. Of course, she knew this already. Whipping out an ID of her own (the same one she used in that other nightclub), Rosita mimicked Johnny's earlier actions and was instantly by a solid mixture of electronic disco music and neon lights.

Buster trailed behind Rosita, who seemingly hadn't noticed the koala just yet. To gain access, he gave the excuse that he was with her, a pimp with his prostitute. Surprisingly enough, the guard bought that excuse and let him inside. The most surprising part was that the excuse came from Buster Moon of all animals. Buster mimicked Rosita and Johnny's earlier actions, the neon lights illuminating the most restricted nightclub in Zootopia...of course, you know the rest.

Buster, Rosita, and Johnny were all bombarded by the nighttime pleasures of the _Red Circle_.

Ash was watching them from afar as well.

Ash, having sneaked out of the hospital, intended to find Johnny and Johnny only. She never expected to find Buster and Rosita here as well, two sharply-dressed animals who mirrored Johnny. The one thing the trio had in common besides their custom clothing choices? They never seemed to notice each other, even after entering in at the same time. She too wore a variant of the dress worn beneath her red leather jacket during her final performance, although it was black and blue...or was it white and gold? Anyway, her time in the hospital gave her time to think _and_ act. The bears had come back, and they weren't alone. There was...a sheep, a sheep they called "Doug". He... _He..._

 _Oh, not now._

Ash shook her head and located Buster, Rosita, and Johnny once again. If they were here to avenge her shooting, they would think twice. It's not that she hated them for it; in fact, she appreciated their aid. It's just that she could handle herself, "could" being the keyword. Plus, another sheep came along after the group had left. She injected a needle in Ash, who was clearly confused as to why this particular sheep was helping her (again, not that she hated her for it). The sheep named "Bellwether" explained that the serum she injected her with would amplify her abilities to perform beyond her limits, but that too much of it would result in an overdose of sorts. She never asked this, yet she never questioned that. Now, here she was, outside the most restricted nightclub in Zootopia (you get the idea), waiting for any known associate of this Doug and for buckets of blood to spill.

 _I shouldn't have to wait._ And she didn't have to.

Johnny caught a glimpse of Luke and followed him; Rosita caught a glimpse of Johnny and followed him; Buster caught a glimpse of Rosita and followed her; Ash caught a glimpse of Buster and followed him. As she went ahead of them, Johnny was the first to notice Ash and - not allowing his confusion getting the best of him at the moment - followed her, who in return unwittingly followed Luke. Johnny also noticed that Ash was glowing...as in _literally_ ** _glowing_**. He didn't mean to be perverse, but she was wearing something underneath her dress. Buster and Rosita, after catching up to the two young teens, noticed this as well and shared Johnny's clear-cut confusion. In addition, Ash was inexplicably here for some reason or another.

 _Oh, no._

Johnny came to the only possible conclusion and to a stop, Buster and Rosita bumping into him from behind. He turned around and his confusion grew,

"Mr. Moon? Rosita? What are you two doing here?"

Rosita and Buster exchanged looks, the former being the first to respond, "Well, I... _We_ were just about to ask you the same thing."

"Rosita's right, Johnny. You shouldn't be here; it's too dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moon for attempting to help Ash."

"I know, Johnny. That's why we're here. That's why _I'm_ here." Rosita's confusion grew as well, now wondering why her manager/boss had placed Ash as his sole responsibility. _A kind of fatherly instinct, I suppose_.

"Johnny."

The trio turned around and found a white wolf standing there in the middle floor, patiently waiting for his partner/protege. "I suggest you keep up, kid." Was his only reply to the matter as he gestured him to follow. Johnny did and secretly gestured Buster and Rosita to follow, thinking that Luke didn't notice. He did, but he didn't mind in the slightest. The more, the better.


	13. Chapter 13: Think, Part 2

**(9:00PM)**

 _Ash laid in her hospital bed, her closed eyes remaining red after the incident two hours ago. Speaking of red, parts of her body (especially the lower region) were still stained with dry blood and numerous sutures, even after a warm shower and a new wrapping of bandages. Bandages could heal physical pain, but not emotional pain; the gazelle nurse, who had kept both eyes open at all eyes, clearly agreed, considering how up close and personal she was towards Ash's demons who had come back in the form of the three bears and a sheep who delivered a brutal beat-em-up on the poor porcupine. Speaking of Ash, she was sleeping her sobs away, bringing some slight solace and allowing her to walk away and tend to her other patients._

 _She didn't notice the enveloped ewe climb into the room._

 _Bellwether shoulder rolled and made her way towards Ash's bed, placing down her backpack and taking out an injection needle. Filling the vial with an unknown purple substance, she rubbed alcohol on the side of her arm, which she pinched enough for the needle to go through smoothly. What didn't go through quite as smoothly as she expected it to be was the process itself. The minute the needle made contact with Ash's skin, she drew a sharp gasp and whimper, frightening and worrying Bellwether, who hastily hummed a long-lost lullaby to soothe her._

 _To her great surprise, it worked. It actually worked._

 _She just had no idea when it would stop working. Thankfully, it worked long enough for the serum to be entirely emptied into Ash's system. It was when she was wrapping the bandage around her arm that she began to come to. The porcupine's eyes shot open and instantly focused on the sheep near her bedside. She scrambled away as far as possible, scared stiff at the sight of another sheep. Bellwether in response waved her frontal feet in innocence and made a 'Be quiet!' gesture, meaning no harm. Ash calmed down in reluctance before frowning and shooting a glare at this late-night visitor,_

 ** _"Who the hell are you?"_**

 _ **"The animal who saved your life. Sorry if that injection hurt, but let's face it: injections always hurt. **_**_So... I suppose you want to know why?"_**

 ** _"Not why, who. Who the hell are you?"_**

 ** _"...Huh. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me; I've got a bad reputation. I can go a little nuts right now."_**

 ** _"That's a very good reason for me to kick your ass."_**

 ** _"Hear me out first. My name is Dawn Bellwether. I've been charged with conspiracy plotting, armed robbery, and attempted murder. Oh, and I was the former Assistant Mayor/actual Mayor of Zootopia. Need I say more?"_**

 ** _"One more reason why being in the same room with YOU is both a terrible and horrible idea."_**

 ** _"One of the animals I attempted to murder was a friend of mine."_**

 ** _"...Moral event horizon much? Okay, you need to leave now."_**

 ** _"Wait a minute. Now you want to know why?"_**

 ** _"...You know what, sure. Why not? Why the hell did I get shot?"_**

 ** _"Because you, my dear girl, show some promising potential. You do remember the three bears who shot you, Goldilocks?"_**

 ** _"Clear as day, Miss Bellwether."_**

 ** _"I was hoping you would say that. You see, I used to be part of a secret society of scientists who believed that changing the world was possible. This possibility came one night in the form of six genetically altered super soldiers. They could infiltrate, fight, and even kill their possible targets. The three bears were the three heads of security. They didn't think nor believe that someone like me was capable of protecting their precious cargo, so betrayal was inevitable. I betrayed them back, of course, before going on the lam. A few months ago, an incident referred to as the "Night Howler Conspiracy" took the Zootopian tabloids by storm, to the point where authorities had to step in. I was one of those many authorities - the Assistant Mayor turned Mayor - needing to step in and take out. What the public doesn't know makes them the public. What the public doesn't know makes them invulnerable. What doesn't kill them makes them stronger at the very most...and stranger at the very least."_**

 _Ash listened to Bellwether's speech in soft-spoken silence, the kind of tone she utilized to voice her opinion on the matter, **"You were the one behind the "Night Howler Conspiracy", I suppose?"**_

 _ **"You suppose correctly.** **As per the course of all crimes, I was eventually caught and thrown into the slammer. Unfortunately, the slammer in this case was Cliffside Asylum, the former base of my operations. Fortunately,**_ _ **the slammer in this case was Cliffside Asylum - the former base of my operations.**_ _ **I knew every room, every hall, every heating vent. I broke out two months into my ten-year sentence. In the two months I was in my cell, I argued with myself, the arguments giving me some time to think and reach an epiphany. My epiphany was this: I conjured up this complete conspiracy out of long-desired revenge and didn't stop to think about if it was worth it or not."**_

 _ **"Was it?"** Ash felt a sudden sting of sudden sympathy for the citywide criminal known as Dawn Bellwether_ _._

 _ **"...I still ask myself the same question. I did know this: I would change. For better or worse, I did not know. I just knew that I would change."**_

 _ **"I'm guessing that this is the part where I come in."**_

 _ **"You're not the first of your kind, Ash...but you're not invulnerable."**_

 ** _"Ha. Maybe next time, you can design me better."_**

 _ **"That we can agree on."** Bellwether pulled out a file from her backpack and handed it to Ash to read, **"Ring any bells?"**_

 _Ash nodded, **"Yeah, the Night Howlers - flowers that make you go crazy when you inhale them. The likes of heroin and cocaine are capable of."**_

 _ **"Not just inhale. You could taste, drink, and inject."**_

 _It didn't take long for Ash to realize what Bellwether was getting at, her eyes widening in horrified worry._

 _ **"Don't worry, I've perfected the serum, if that's what you're worried about. It can hurt you, but it cannot kill you. It can make you smarter, faster, stronger...DEADLIER. Not enough to save someone and not enough to kill someone, however. Listen..."  
**_

 _Ash handed back the file as Bellwether consoled her, **"Everybody makes mistakes, but we learn from them. Cliche? Yes, but true in every ways. We all deserve second chances, but we do with them is our own choice."**_

 _Bellwether stood up to leave, **"Wait! How do you know my name?"** before stopping at Ash's question._

 ** _"Ash, I was the ASSISTANT MAYOR/ACTUAL MAYOR_** _**of Zootopia. I see and know things you don't."** Bellwether then leapt out the window, leaving Ash to contemplate her next decision._

A hour later, she broke out.

* * *

 **(11:00PM)**

 **("Think" - Kaleida) [From _John Wick: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack_ ] **

Ash followed Luke into the secret swimming area, seemingly unaware of the three animals who cared about her deeply trailing behind just as Luke was seemingly unaware of her own presence.

"Rule #1 when it comes to shootouts: always pack some heat." Luke was indeed aware of Ash's presence, the calm wolf handing a Glock 17 to the shocked porcupine. She took the handgun and examined it, learning the parts of operations like a pro. _I guess this is what being smart feels like._ She then loaded the pistol and chambered a round into the slide just as she received more ammunition.

"How did you know I was here?" Ash couldn't help asking. Luke's eyebrows shot up and turned to face the porcupine, who was just as confused as he himself was.

"I... _didn't_. I just automatically assumed you were Johnny."

Ash's confusion only grew, "Johnny...Johnny's here?"

"Yeah. He came here to avenge _your_ shooting, apparently."

"...What?" _Aw, he really does care for me._

"Yeah, he really does care for you, doesn't he?" Ash looked at Luke, who motioned her to move along, "Best not to question it, though."

Ash continued to follow Luke just as Johnny, Rosita, and Buster followed Luke and Ash. All five had their weapons cocked back and loaded. All five were ultimately unprepared for the brutal bloodbath that would occur in the _Red Circle_ Club. All five...with the exception of Buster, Luke, and (quite possibly) Ash.

Luke opened the main entrance of the bathhouse/spa and found a good amount of criminals, civilians, and even cops in the mix. Criminals were still the primary players here, however, and that meant good business for Luke. He noticed the two lovebirds (Johnny and Ash) approaching separately and motioned them to come his way. They noticed each other when they bumped into their sides:

 _"Ash?"_

 _"Johnny! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, what are **you** doing here?"_

 _"I asked **you** first. Is it true? You're teaming up with that wolf to avenge me?"_

 _"...I'm not answering that question."_

 _"Yes, you are. I want some answers to my questions, and you're gonna give them to me."_

 _"Give what to you, Ash?"_ Rosita and Buster approached from behind. Ash and Johnny exchanged looks,

 _"Rosita! Mr. Moon! What are **you two** doing here?"_

 _"We were about to ask you the same question,"_ Buster placed a soft hand on Ash's hard shoulder, _"You're supposed to be resting in the hospital, Ash."_

 _"I...I couldn't be there. After what happened four hours ago? I'd burn in Hell after - "_

 _"After what, Ash?"_ It was Rosita's turn to play the loving mom to Buster's dad. Their comforting words nevertheless made Ash tear up in fear of remembrance.

 _"The three bears... The ones who were after Mike... They came back. But...they weren't alone. There was this sheep... They callled him "Doug", "Doug Ramses". They beat me...tortured me... and - "_

Ash drew a sharp gasp and buried her face in her hands, fresh tears being drawn from her eyes. Rosita, her motherly instincts picking up on her words, gasped in shocked horror and pulled Ash in for a hug, which she returned as she continued to sob. Buster and Johnny, after a moment's contemplation, exchanged saddened and eventually _maddened_ looks before going ahead of the two women.

 _"Come on."_

Johnny, Ash, and Rosita followed behind Buster, who caught up with Luke, who watched from afar the three parties converse with each other. One of the criminal parties were the three bears that fit the police description. They were talking with a sheep who had another female llama underneath his arm. The three arrived from behind and joined their stakeout session, Ash gasping at the sight of the sheep:

 _"It's him."_

Buster, Rosita, Johnny, and Luke turned to Ash, _"What?"_

Buster then noticed Ash's tone reverted to one of light anger rather than heavy fear as before, _"It's **him**."_

The four now got a better look at the sheep the three bears were talking with, three of them showering unwitting rage onto the bear's new associate. Despite his reputation as a skilled and lethal assassin, Luke now had to play the peacekeeper at the moment.

 _"Johnny...save your anger in private, **not** public."_

The moment didn't last long enough, for a door behind them opened and closed to reveal a guarding ram patrolling the hallways. He was just one of many.

 _ **"Злоумышленников! Вызов безопасности!"**_ **Translation** : _Intruders! Call security!_

The ram then drew his Salient Arms International Glock 17 and attempted to use it. Luke was faster, grabbing his arm and elbowing it down; this prompted the ram to drop his Glock. Delivering rapid punches to the face and stomach, the ram was disoriented by Luke's fighting tactics, but he mustered enough strength to carry him up and send them both flying into nearby towel shelves. They both fell down and, unfazed in the slightest, continued their fast fistfight...right in front view of a surveillance camera.

 ** _"Люк Карсон в здесь!"_** **Translation** : _Luke Carson's here!_ The ram voiced into his radio as he chambered his own Glock 17.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, dig this: Ash is paid a visit by Bellwether, who injects her with a modified version of the Night Howler serum. Buster, Rosita, Ash, Johnny, and Luke arrive at the _Red Circle_ Club to find the three bears and Doug; of course, the _John Wick_ style shootout ensues.


	14. Chapter 14: Shots Fired, Part 3

_Downstairs in the bathhouse, the fight was ongoing, but the odds were in Luke's favor. He got a little revenge on the ram and carried him up, flipping him onto his back and holding him by the head. All the while, everybody was watching the brawl unfold until Buster noticed a rhino officer emerge from the pool and draw his Beretta 92A1, aiming it at the group. He immediately shielded Ash and drew his Glock 21, firing five shots into the rhino, who fell back down into the now red pool. Everybody screamed and scattered once the gunshots were sounded, the only exceptions being the three bears struggling to locate their firearms and an unarmed Doug, who was scared stiff at the thought of karma coming back to bite him in the ass. It would've, had not Johnny - who had the kill shot - hesitated. Instead, after biting his bottom lip, he fired a shot into the ram's head, agitating Luke and unnerving the rest of them. Johnny then approached the four criminals and aimed his Beretta 92FS, only to discharge a round into the ceiling after another bear emerged from the pool and pushed his arm upwards. Rosita rushed over and, after retrieving a towel or two, wrapped it around the bear's neck. Choking him until he released Johnny, Rosita then stomped down hard on his foot and kicked him away from them both, quick-drawing her Glock 17 and firing six shots into the bear, the sixth shot being a headshot. She opened fire on the retreating group, who tried to open fire but didn't out of suppressing gunfire._

 _Luke, noticing them making their escape, tried to prevent it and dramatically drew his AMT "Silverballers". He opened fire and only succeeded in shattering the glass of which they attempted to shield themselves behind. More gunshots from the back prompted Buster and Luke to fire back, taking down two henchmen. They led the rest of the group upstairs just as ten arrived and opened fire on them, failing to score any hits._

 ** _"Быстро! Сюда!"_** **Translation** : _Quick! This way!_

 **("LED Spirals/Shots Fired" - Le Castle Vania) [From _John Wick: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack_ ]**

Three bears and one sheep ran out of the bathhouse and into the nightclub. Catching the attention of every dance floor attendee available, they glanced back and found the five-animal group advancing towards them. Once they weren't lost in the crowd, they drew the own attention of two security guards and motioned them to their "assassins". They rushed over to prevent their kill-crazy rampage of revenge from starting, but their efforts proved futile. They had the unfortunate distinction of rushing over too fast and the moment the most fearful hitwolf was in front of the line. Luke fired two shots into the first guard's stomach and threw him down before grabbing the second guard, firing point blank into the top of his head; he then delivered another headshot (an actual one this time) to the first guard he double tapped in the stomach. The dance floor groupies, now fully aware of the caused chaos, screamed and scattered away in horror. Luke paid them no mind and led the group towards the stairs, which the bears and Doug headed up.

"Come on!"

The five-animal group rushed upstairs as nearby guards responding to the shots fired noticed them.

 ** _"Карсон, здесь! Он находится в клубе!"_** **Translation** : _Carson's here! He's in the club!_

Outside, as the many club guests exited the nightclub in a not-so-orderly fashion, police cruisers rolled onto the scene; the officers, upon exiting their vehicles, brought the long guns - customized Colt Model 933 carbines with M68 Aimpoint red dot sights and Surefire M900 weaponlight grips. They entered the nightclub just as another police vehicle arrived at the scene. It was a large (if somewhat blocky) black vehicle with a white side zigzag and the numbers **"Z-240"** and a white top that had dual sirens. This particular vehicle belonged to -

 _"Hopps! Wilde!"_

Judy and Nick perked up at their names being called for and rushed over to the leading officer, a polar bear named Grizzoli,

"What's the stitch, boss?" Wilde smirked.

"Save your wit for something that isn't a _**10-71**_ , Wilde." Judy and Nick exchanged serious stares and turned back to the polar bear,

"Long guns?"

"Long guns."

Judy and Nick rushed back to their cruiser and grabbed _their_ long guns: two Remington 870 shotguns, a Police Magnum Riot with wooden furniture and a regular Police Magnum with black synthetic furniture and saddle shell holder, respectively. They both dramatically pumped their shotguns and approached the nightclub, swiftly meeting a familiar face running alongside three unfamiliar ones:

"He's here! The wolf! The wolf and his gang, they're here! They're coming!" The bear with the leather longcoat said to a nearby officer, who eventually joined his fellow mates in the manhunt. Considering that they were the _Zootopia_ Police Department and not the _Animalia_ Police Department, they let them go and brushed off any suspicion towards them. Judy and Nick exchanged looks again - _Wasn't that...?_ \- before rushing inside.

Buster, Rosita, Johnny, Ash, and Luke entered the first level of not-so-bloodless carnage. Luke delivered the first two shots, one to the stomach and one to the head. Johnny and Ash back-to-back fired six shots in total at the other incoming guards. Buster joined them both, combining his Glock 21 with his Krav Maga fighting style. When he attempted to aid Rosita in a scuffle, his gun locked empty; he grimaced in response and reloaded, firing in his head. Rosita disarmed the now down guard of his SAI Glock 17 and dual-wielded it with her regular Glock 17 and fired ten shots each, stunning every animal who wasn't Luke, who seemed easily impressed by her apparent marksmanship. Despite this, he didn't let it distract him from noticing a henchman taking cover behind the pillar behind Rosita, whom he shielded as he fired into his foot. He kicked him back and fired two shots, tackling him into the adjacent room. He then pulled himself up with another guard, whom he performed a headlock and spin on. Pulling him down and pushing his head up, Luke fired his dual pistols at an approaching henchman before firing into the restrained guard's eyes point blank.

Buster, Rosita, Johnny, Ash, and Luke entered the second level of not-so-bloodless carnage. Everybody reloaded and encountered twice the amount of the guards they encountered the first time. Luke headshot two guards while Buster - despite his small size - twisted the wrist of a Glock 17 wielding assailant as he fired and shot open the side of his head. Rosita elbowed down the arm of another assailant and headshot him through his chin, proceeding to shoot another with a shouldered grip. Johnny, upon seeing Ash being overwhelmed, ran and grabbed an incoming guard - using him to spin around and shoot another incoming guard - before throwing him onto the ground and fired two shots from his Colt MK IV Series 70 (his Beretta 92FS had previously jammed). Ash in return saved Johnny with fifteen rapid shots from her Glock 17, emptying the last two into the one guard. She reloaded and, seeing Doug and the three bears making their escape, ran ahead of the group, who caught wind of what she was attempting to do. Judging by the number of guards amassing on them, her chances of seeking justice was _very_ slim.

Buster was the first to react, _"Ash!"_

At that moment, ten more guards arrived and opened fire, paying the innocent bystanders no mind. The five animals were only barely lucky to escape the line of fire. Buster and Ash found themselves the farthest away from the group and the pillar nearest from the guards. The koala gave the porcupine a worried glance. It was a worried glance that a parent would give his or her child.

 _Buster, she's not your daughter..._

 ** _Ash, he's not your father..._**

 ** _Or, is he/she?_**

Buster and Ash both grabbed the wrists of the two guards nearest, their Glock 17s firing wildly all over as a result. Buster twisted the wrist and cracked his fingers before throwing away the Glock. Ash, not letting herself being overpowered, pulled out one of her quills and stabbed the ribcage and neck of the guard she tackled with. She threw the dead guard into the live guard Buster was struggling with before she found herself in another struggle with another guard. The coast was clear, signalling the three animals to assist the two others. Rosita rushed forward and was pushed backward by a rhino, whom she grabbed by the horn and lifted him by the chest to throw him down, sending him crashing down the floors. Johnny leaped over the hole and ducked in time for a fist to fly past his face; he blocked the next punch before kicking him away into a bear guard. Luke blocked the hits of the bear guard and disarmed him of his claws... _quite brutally._ He then proceeded to stab him in the throat and chin with his own claws before kicking him down and another bear caught a glimpse of this. Enraged, he tackled Luke to the floor and threw slow yet painful punches. _Hey, buddy. I was just doing my job: seeking justice._ He caught a punch before it could land and headlocked him, waiting for him to lift him up. He did, not realizing his own mistake that lead to his own undoing. He leaned and threw them both off the balcony onto the marble floor, rolling onto his back and shaking his head. He drew his BUG ( **B** ack **U** p **G** un), a SIG-Sauer P250 Compact with a threaded barrel, and opened fire on the rest of the guards, who retreated upon realizing who they were dealing with.

Buster, Rosita, Johnny, Ash, and Luke exited the _Red Circle_ in style. Judy and Nick entered the _Red Circle_ in style. The Hood watched them all...in style. He answered the call his phone prompted:

 ** _"Виктор, где ЕБАТЬ ты?"_ Translation**: _Victor, where the FUCK are you?_

 ** _"Виктор мертвых. Все имеет свою цену ЕБЛЯ..."_** **Translation** : _Victor's dead, Doug. Everything has a FUCKING price..._

 ** _"... Особенно, когда дело доходит до моего сына."_** **Translation** : _...Especially when it comes to my son._


	15. Chapter 15: Kiss From A Rose

**(10:00PM)**

Jack found himself waiting for the others at Rosita's house. All the kids (after a few hugs, kisses, and headrubbings galore) were sleeping soundly in their beds, all of them grown accustomed to the "fluffy bunny", as Tess and Caspar called him. He resented it. _He was a_ **_rabbit_** , _not a __**bunny**. _ Two entirely different species.

"I told you, Mr. Savage: Rabbits and bunnies are the same thing." Rosita's husband, Norman, explained as he handed him a cup of tea, "The term "bunny" is the pet name for a rabbit."

"Still, I prefer the term _rabbit_ with a passion." Jack huffed as he sipped on his tea.

"Whatever you say, pal." Norman drank down the last of his coffee just as a bullet whizzed in and pierced it.

 ** _WHOOSH! CRACK!_**

Jack and Norman looked at the cracked cup and then at each other. They both ducked down and underneath the table.

 _ **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

 _"Hi, Jack!"_

Norman and Jack blinked in bewilderment, the latter in particular burying his head in his paw and shaking his head in regret, "Miss Vixen?"

 _"I thought I'd let myself in."_

 _Obviously_ , Jack rolled his eyes and scowled at the thought of not having a firearm on his person, _Well...hand-to-hand, it is._

Jack leaped out of his hiding place and ran towards the hole-ridden glass window, exactly two and a half miles from where the titular female fox was sniping. Miss Vixen herself was apparently having an evident romp in hunting down the poor, defenseless bunny. Then she stopped her shooting for a moment's contemplation:

 _..._

 _Is **bunny** the proper term?_

 _" **NO** , it is **NOT**!"_

Miss Vixen was snapped out of her deep thoughts by Jack's rather abrupt answer.

 _"If you're wondering, yes, I **can** hear you!"_

"Huh. I must've been speaking too little too loud, then."

 _"NO **SHIT**!"_

A shout was sounded and Miss Vixen looked up to find Jack - somehow outside already - lunging towards her, tackling them both down from her sniping spot. They tumbled down the hill and into the driveway, where the actual hand-to-hand combat was to commence. The rabbit and the vixen took their fighting stances, but Miss Vixen had a distinct advantage over Jack judging by the appearances of her dual Microtech knives. _Then again..._ Jack himself thought, _You've practiced Krav Maga, Taekwondo, and Jiu-Jistu...both traditional Japanese and Brazilian. You got this. If not, well...at least you put up a fair fight._

Miss Vixen, with Jack's permission, made the first move; she thrust both knives at separate times, failing to land a stab both times. The next four times the knives were much closer, he dodged all four stab attempts with a swift smack away and a elbow to her arm. Despite this, she slashed across his face and kicked him away from her, dropping one of her knives in the process. Jack picked up said knife and took another fighting stance, something Miss Vixen did as well once she regained her footing. The fight now evenly and equally matched, Jack and Miss Vixen knew that their Kali / Kendo tactics would come in handy this time.

Jack charged forward first now, his slashes and thrusts blocked by Miss Vixen's counterattacks; he in return blocked her own attacks. As his battle with the fox continued, the rabbit mentally chastised himself for affiliating himself with her. To be fair, it wasn't entirely her fault, either. She came to him for help...or was _help_ the right word? The vixen was vicious for vengeance, and for good reason; she was once a helpless prostitute/stripper who seemed devoid of all hope whatsoever.

 ** _"Once"_** being the keyword.

"You know you can't win, Jack."

Jack smirked and chuckled, nodding his head in agreement; this temporarily confused Miss Vixen, "Oh, I know, lass. Not the war...but _this battle._ " He leg swiped and knocked her out in one flat punch. Resting his head on top of her chest, Jack huffed and puffed as he caught his breath. The front door opened and Norman ran out of the house,

"What happened?"

Jack really couldn't blame Norman for not being able to help him out, but he still couldn't help but be mad at him for that same reason. His "Thank you" came out as a rather rude remark as he carried the unconscious vixen inside.

"I'm sorry, was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, my bad." Jack muttered an apology as Norman followed him back inside. He placed Miss Vixen on the couch before pulling out plastic handcuffs and applying it to her.

"Who is she?"

"An old friend."

"... Are you sure?"

"... No."

That was the truth. Jack still didn't know if Vixen was a friend or foe.

* * *

 **(12:00M)**

 **("Kiss From A Rose" - Seal) [From _Batman Forever_ _: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack_ ]**

Sometime later, after a quick stop to the hospital, Buster went back to Melody's house. He opened the door of the house and saw no one or no _thing_ around...save for a note on the coffee table, courtesy of Duke Weaselton. He walked over and read it:

 ** _Hey, Buster. If I'm not here by the time you or Melody get back, it means that I'm gone...temporarily. The truth is, I've gotten worried over Tara - remember the skunk I told you about? - and the chances of something happening to her. Don't worry, though. I'll be back...whenever Rockwell needs me to._**

 ** _\- D.W._**

 _Take your time, Weaselton._ The koala chuckled before heading upstairs to find Melody. When he did, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. Closing the door behind him, Buster watched from a short distance as the middle-aged porcupine tossed and turned in her bed, a whirlpool of whimpers accompanying her turmoil. As it began to increase more and more, Buster contemplated stepping in to wake Melody up. He eventually came to a decision to when her whimpers turned to shouts, rushing her to her side and gently shaking her,

 _"Melody? ... Melody! ... **MELODY!** "_

Melody's eyes opened wide and she shot up from bed, tackling and pinning Buster to the wall, all the while screaming in devastating defiance. The koala was taken aback by the porcupine's abrupt actions, but he soon saw them as justifiable and understandable. Melody herself came to grips to what she was doing and released Buster, her jaw agape in horror,

 _"Oh...dear God... I'm so sorry..."_

 _"Melody, it's okay. Just...calm down."_ Buster lowered Melody onto the floor as she processed what she was going to do to Buster had not she come to her senses,

 _"Buster... I... "_

 _"Melody, it's alright. Trust me..." This isn't the first time, _Buster grimaced at the thought.

 _"No. No, it's not alright. I...almost hurt - or worse, **killed** \- you, Buster."_

 _"And yet, I'm still here, right? ... Listen, what you did was completely understandable; you just had a really bad nightmare."_

 _"Really bad nightmare **s** , Buster. This isn't the first time."_

When she received no reply from Buster, Melody continued, _"Ever since I...found Ash and adopted her as my own, I believed that she was my savior. The one person who saved me from the life I used to have. I promised myself that I would work to give her the life she deserved. She didn't deserve a life where her parents didn't understand but did abuse her because she loved the one thing she felt passionate for. She deserved a life where... A life where her parents understand and love her."_

Melody buried her face into her hands, her silent sobbing continuing for some time now, as Buster placed a hand on her back and rubbed circles. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He never knew that Ash had abusive parents, let alone couldn't confirm that she had parents at all. Of course, this would partly explain her tough and hard-as-nails persona as well as her love of rock. In fact, her deep devotion to the music genre must've alienated herself from her parents, who must've done... _something terrible and beyond redeeming._

If so, what to do about it?

 ** _"Baby...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
The most I get from you, the stranger it feels, yeah...  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave..."_**

 _Okay, not the most ideal solution._ Buster turned back to Melody, who apparently had the same thought as he, judging by her current facial expression.

 _"Are you singing...?"_ Melody's eyebrows furrowed.

 _"Maybe."_ Buster shrugged and smiled, attempting to diffuse the tension.

Melody blinked in bewilderment at Buster's basic bluntness. As much as she wanted to hack into him for singing at such an immensely inappropriate time, she just couldn't. Maybe it was his soulful singing voice, maybe it was his narrowly noticeable politeness. She had no idea why...

She just knew why she just couldn't.

Before she could know what she was doing and stop herself, Melody placed a kiss on Buster's cheek, catching the both of them off guard.

"Thank you, Buster." Melody spoke in a regular tone this time, a mental note forming to thank the midnight darkness for concealing her blush from Buster.

"... You're welcome, boss." Buster himself followed suit as he helped Melody up and began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Melody stopped him before Buster could. He turned around and patiently awaited her reason for stopping him.

 _"... Stay. Stay with me...please?"_

 _There was that whispered tone again,_ Buster stared at Melody, who stared right back, _Again, it's pretty understandable._

"Of course." Buster walked over and got settled in the bed with Melody, who barely kept her rising blush contained. When he did, he rose and placed an arm around her like a loving husband would. This - to her - was the most of her troubles, which should've been her **_seventeen-hour_** _crush resting in bed with her_. Buster himself actually felt the same way; in the years following his wife's passing, his bed felt half full. Now...

It wasn't.

Even so, Buster and Melody cuddled each other a few minutes before they fell asleep.

* * *

Jack marched right back outside for a moment or so before returning inside with Miss Vixen's supposed-to-be murder weapon, a suppressed Walther P99, and her bag of belongings. Said belongings included two pairs of gloves (one blue latex, the other black leather), two pairs of injection needles in plastic bags, and a pair of customized tranquilizer handguns. There was something else at the bottom he couldn't make out, so he had to dig a little deeper.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

Holding back a shocked gasp, Jack pulled out the obscured object from the bottom of the bag, holding it up for him and Norman to see.

"What _is_ that thing?"

Jack dreaded the object and _especially_ its name, but Norman wanted to know. In fact, he _needed_ to know.

 _ **"A shock collar..."**_ Jack muttered under his breath.


	16. Chapter 16: Rosita's Past Explored

**(12:00M)**

 _Fifteen minutes ago..._

The family van carrying the five scratch-studded, suture-sprinkled animals arrived at the hospital, which was close to closing time. When they arrived inside, however, its working hours were being extended as a result of Ash's disappearance. The moment the doctors and nurses laid eyes on said porcupine, they all clamored and crowded around her in relief as they led her back to a new room.

"Mr. Moon!" The gazelle nurse ran towards the group, "Where was Ash?"

Buster was hesitant to answer, but he eventually did, "She snuck out, ma'am."

 _She wanted to know how revenge felt, I suppose..._ The gazelle nurse nodded and gestured the four to follow her, "Did she tell you what happened?"

"She did," Buster nodded.

"And we're _not_ happy," Johnny gritted his teeth, something almost all the adults noticed,

"Yes, I understand you're upset - perhaps more than upset. And where were _you_?"

Johnny's eyes widened and felt the others' meeting him, awaiting an answer, "Well... _I_ snuck out as well, ma'am."

"That's right, Johnny. As much as I know how well you care for Ash..." She opened the door to another room, "I seriously doubt that a revenge crusade is the best way of expressing your feelings for her."

The nurse lead the "patients" into her room, a soft smile rapidly replacing the hard laughter that would've left her mouth had it not been for Johnny's rising blush and the two adults' clear-cut confusion.

"How did you know?" Johnny sat on the bed as the nurse approached him with some bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember. You told me exactly what your reason for being in the hospital was a night ago...at this exact same hour."

 _Oh, drat. I believe I did._

"Oh...did I?"

 _"Johnny."_ The teenage gorilla slowly turned to face Rosita with a sense of dread; it was the legendary 'Mama Rosita' tone, "What reason did you have for being admitted into the hospital?"

Like Buster, Johnny hesitated when he had to answer, "I...wanted to see Ash and make sure that she was alright." After a moment's notice, he added, "That, and I was shot earlier that night."

Buster and Rosita stared at him, taken back by this reveal, _**"WHAT?!"**_

"You two don't need to worry. It was just a flesh wound." The nurse rubbed alcohol on the numerous injuries before applying the bandages, "A lion assassin really lived up to his profession, but he failed to assassinate Johnny. He was hired by the three bears who shot Ash, who was raped a few hours ago in the lockdown we had a few hours ago. He's currently sitting in Cell Block D at the Animalia Police Station."

"Still though," Buster crossed his arms, "Johnny, why didn't you tell us that you were shot?"

"Well, speak for yourself, Mr. Moon! You didn't tell me that _you shot people!_ " Johnny lashed out as his boss before his mother figure, "And Rosita, you never told me that _you were a stripper!_ "

Buster and the gazelle nurse's eyes widened and turned to Rosita for clarification. The motherly pig was still shocked at the fact that the teenage gorilla knew about her vigilante vignette the night before, but confirmed Johnny's accusation,

"It's true...but I wasn't _exactly_ a stripper, Johnny."

"That part's true, too," Luke commented as he literally licked his flesh wounds, prompting all in the room to look at him. He himself, however, didn't look at them in return,

"Johnny... I believe you have misinterpreted my words six hours ago. I said Rosita _dressed_ like a stripper, not _was one_."

"How did you know that?" Rosita crossed her arms.

"I was there the night you went bear-hunting. I was there listening to every word that was spoken. I was there...when you committed the crime of murder."

Rosita was now in standstill shock over this wolf's apparent knowledge of her every move, "... Are you sure you're not a stalker?"

"No, a mere coincidence, ma'am," Luke shook his head before pulling out an earpiece, "Besides, a stalker isn't exactly my most well-known profession, considering what just happened a hour ago..." Attaching the earpiece to his, well, ear, he pressed a button and a dial tone annoyed for a moment's notice or so before **he** picked up the phone:

 _ **"... 'Ello?"**_

"David, cut the British accent. Did you leave the crime scene?"

 _ **"Yeah, I left just after you guys. Man, you all know how to make a mess."**_

"Well, we did kill 50 people in total: all of whom were security guards, minus the other 5 we KO-ed."

 _ **"Still, you owe me. My cover was almost blown by the ZPD."**_

"... Hmm. Did you happen to see a fox-and-bunny cop couple?"

 _ **"... Now that I think about it, I did, actually. They were just entering the club just as you guys exited. Why?"**_

It's nice to see "old friends". "Just...making sure. I'll call you whenever I get new orders."

 _ **"Will do, boss."**_

The call ended and Luke turned to Buster, who stared back with a 'What? What is it?' expression plastered on his face.

"I'll tell you later." Luke stood up and walked to leave the room, the gazelle nurse standing between him and the exit,

"Wait. You're still hurt; why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to be late for a cult meeting, Isabel, and you aren't stopping me." Luke shifted past her and walked away from the room. Isabel turned to the remaining trio, who looked just as confused as she was,

"I have no idea." Isabel tended to both Buster and Rosita, "I take it you two wore the responsibility of both Johnny and Ash?"

"Yes, ma'am," Buster winced as he drew his Glock 21 and placed it on the counter, "I'm not letting one person part of my family - related or not - get themselves killed."

"I was the same as well, ma'am," Rosita agreed as she rubbed alcohol on her scratches, "Not just for my own family, but also... This isn't the first time I've killed someone."

Buster, Johnny, and Isabel (as well as an almost fully recovered Ash) shot up their heads in shock at this revelation. Rosita herself felt undoubtedly uncomfortable revealing this sworn secret, even if it was to her friends. She wanted to move on to a different subject, but she couldn't, considering the current subject matter. The reveal of killing someone isn't one to rejoice or revel in, but _repulse_ in. Rosita knew this and tapped her fingers on the counter that held Buster's Glock 21, unsure what to say unless someone else in the room spoke up first.

"It isn't?" _Well, speak of the devil..._ Everybody in the room turned to find Ash clutching herself whilst leaning against the door frame, "It isn't the first time you've killed someone?"

Rosita frowned and shook her head, "No. ... It was 15 years ago."

* * *

 _ **15 years ago...**_

 **(Friday, June 22nd 2001)**

 **(2:00PM)**

 _Rosita Chavez, in her blue 1967 Ford Mustang, drove fast and furiously down the streets of Zootopia, hot on Charlie's tail...yes, pun intended. The jaguar himself glanced at the wing mirror of his black 1982 Pontiac Trans Am and saw his pursuer biting the bait. Unbeknownst to/unfortunately for him, she was perfectly aware of this fact._

 _Charlie drew his suppressed Cobray M11/9 and opened fire on his pursuer; Rosita ducked her head down to avoid the rapid gunfire that was fired her way. The police cruisers pursuing her in return did the same thing, but only the rare few managed to dodge bullets. Knowing that the car chase was bound to be curtly cut off shortly, the remaining officers sped up to Charlie's side and quickdrawed their 3rd Generation Glock 17 sidearms - something **not** preferable for a normal police officer to do. They opened fire at the vulnerable parts: the windshield, windows, and tires. Rosita, on the other hand, swerved onto the sidewalks and drove ahead of them before parking in the middle of the road. Moving over to the passenger seat and tightening, she quickdrawed her Colt MK IV Series 70 and opened fire on the windshield. She reloaded and opened fire again, cracking the already cracked glass of the car's windshield. She reloaded and emptied her gun for the third and final time, scoring a hit and causing Charlie's car to sway back and forth before crashing into Rosita's, who was thrown into a state of disorientation as a result of the car crash. Her car was violently thrust forward as his car flipped on its head and miraculously landed back on its four wheels._

 _Rosita groaned and unbuckled herself, pushing herself out of the car. She fell down on the concrete street, her head pounding from the sensation of survival; as she regained her vision, her Colt MK IV Series 70 was laid on the ground a few inches from her grasp. She picked it up before herself and dragged herself over to the crashed car for any sign of life. Fortunately for her, there wasn't._

 _Charlie's lifeless body sat in the driver's seat, his Cobray M11/9 laid across his lap, with two shots to the chest and one to the head. Rosita stepped back in satisfaction as she heard approaching police sirens. She stumbled back to her car and drove off before the remaining officers could prevent her from doing so._

 _Rosita never looked back._

* * *

 _Present day..._

Buster, Ash, Johnny, and Isabel stared in shocked surprise at the tale of Rosita and her quest for vengeance. All seemed to believe that she was a person who would never seemed to go _that_ far when pushed too far.

They were wrong.

"I had a very good reason why I resorted to killing," A now fully bandaged Rosita spent the entirety of her storytelling gazing at her empty Glock 17, "I just didn't expect you all to understand."

"But we do, Rosita." Buster spoke up first, "... Well, _now_ we do."

"Yeah, you only know _half_ of the very good reason." Rosita uncharacteristically scoffed at her boss, "What happened to her in the past was similar to what happened to Ash in the present."

"What happened to who?" Johnny cocked her head.

Rosita frowned once more and pushed back the handgun's slide into place,

"... A young girl by the name of Judy Hopps."


	17. Chapter 17: The Wicked and The Dreaded

**(11:30PM)**

Judy and Nick entered the _Red Circle_ Club with their Remington 870 shotguns at the ready. They lowered their guns at the sight before them. Normally, the police officers were required to take a psychological exam in order to maintain their posture and keep their cool when investigating a crime scene. Now, while they weren't exactly freaked out per se, they still were shocked at the shootout that ensued. The walls were blown apart, the floors were stained with blood, and both the walls and floors were riddled with bullets and bodies. The duo advanced, delving deeper into the crime scene. As the former studied the action, the latter studied the violence. Specifically, one particular bear's way of going out: The guard had his claws disarmed – quite _**brutally**_ – and stabbed in the throat with said claws. _Hmm, who would ever...?_

Nick and Judy met back at the ground floor level, sharing with each other their own respective discoveries. They were eventually met with Officer McHorn, whose investigation seemed to drag on even if the night didn't. Brought upon the surveillance room by the club owner, Valerie, she stated to the partners in justice that she kept the footage filming, but didn't interfere for two reasons. One, as much as she wanted to stop the _five_ animals responsible for the subsuequent shootout, she couldn't help but stand her ground as nothing especially exciting occurs in her club, which leads us to Reason #2. Two, it's not _what_ happened that prompted her to stand down, but _who_ was responsible for the happening.

It was a white wolf with the alias of **_"John Wick."_**

"I want everybody who is not myself or Officers Hopps, Wilde, McHorn, and Grizzoli to leave the room... _Now._ "

All the officers with the aforementioned five plus Valerie silently stood up and left the conference room. The vixen nonchalantly smoked like it was nobody's business but hers, something both Hopps and Bogo didn't take to kindly. Hopps, in particular, approached Valerie with the intent of knocking the cigarette out from between her teeth; Nick left the room on seemingly contrived coincidence to get them all coffee.

"Excuse me, but this is a police station."

Valerie's expression remained emotionless, "Uh-huh. And I'm a vixen. And you're a bunny. So what?"

 _British, huh?_

"Ugh. You can't smoke in here."

"Oy vey. Fine," Valerie dampened the cigarette as she retorted, "Do you have a trophy for _'Biggest Killjoy'_ in your apartment somewhere?"

"Hey! I'm just following the law! Unlike you at the moment, obviously."

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm just relaxing! Unlike _you_ at the moment, obviously."

Judy's jaw hung ever so shortly as McHorn and Grizzoli attempted to hold their laughter in the background, something Bogo chastised them both for. She crossed her arms, "Okay, I apologize for that earlier statement, but is this a default setting of yours that I should be weary about?"

Valerie blinked a small smile, "Apparently, yes," before pulling a stick of gum and proceeding to chew on it. During this diminutive duration, Nick arrived back inside the conference room with a tray of four coffee cups, one at the top of his head. It surprisingly didn't fall down or – at the very least – tumble ever so slightly, considering the fox's head, "The top one's yours, Judy: A latte with a bit of cinnamon, diet soy milk, no caffeine, whipped cream, and a cherry. You guys can get your own."

Judy tiptoed up to reach her latte as the other three walked over to retrieve theirs. As they did, she [Judy] turned to the police chief, "So, Chief Bogo...you know this **_"John Wick"_**?"

Bogo grimaced at the white wolf's assumed alias, "I _knew_ him."

"What's the difference?" Nick chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Valerie blew her bangs out of her eyes, " _Know_ means that you're acquainted with the person for a few minutes; _knew_ means that you're acquainted with the person for a few years. At least, that's _my_ definition."

Judy furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, but why are you still here?"

"Because..." Valerie pulled out of her satchel her Smartphone and a Smartphone projector, placing it next to Bogo's projector on the table. Opening her device and tapping the _'Videos'_ app, she installed it as she continued,

"I can be useful, if not entirely. Plus, it's _my_ club, which means _my_ shootout. My parents always told me: **_"Always have a contingency plan."_** And it certainly paid off in this case."

The projector projected a video compilation of a group of five animals in the fiery firefight: one gorilla, one porcupine, one pig, one koala, and one wolf. Three were recognizable, two were teenagers, and one was their prime suspect. Bogo crossed his arms and tilted his head in impressing, "Huh. Hello, you son of a bitch. Good job, Valerie."

"Still, I suggest you be very careful. Judging what you said earlier, you are already aware of what he's capable of." Valerie grimaced at the sight of the white wolf delivering heaps of headshots to every club security guard he encountered, "I thought I told him not to fuck up in my club or the next headshot delivered will be to himself."

"This isn't the the first time something like this has happened?"

"It certainly won't be the last. At this point, I shouldn't be remotely surprised."

* * *

 _Rosita suddenly closed the door, as she couldn't bring herself to leave. Here she was, wearing all white-lingerie all alone in a room of gun-wielding homicidal maniacs. To make out out of here alive, it would take sheer luck and skill._

 _Luckily for her, she had both._

 _Rosita turned around and observed the man before her: one, two, three, four, FIVE gun-wielding homicidal maniacs who all wanted a piece of the "slut" before them. Unbeknownst to them, unfortunately, this "slut" in particular was significantly smart, slick, and savage. Maybe she had too much to drink or too little to think, it didn't matter to her. What mattered now...was her revenge._

 _One step forward was all they needed to sign their own death warrant._

 _Rosita twisted an approaching boar's arm and snapped it, reliving him of his suppressed Glock 17. As he screamed in pain, she snatched the sidearm and fired one shot into the boss bear's throat, which he himself clutched in horror as he fell over. She released the boar's broken arm and kicked him away, disarming a sheep of his knife and stabbing him with it. Retracting it and slashing his friend's throat, she finished off that same sheep (the first one) with two stabs to the skull. A llama pushed his associate aside and smashed open a beer bottle as Rosita retrieved a pair of corkscrews from the bar counter. Both taking fighting stances, Rosita's was much more confidence than his, giving her a distinct advantage. Lunging with the broken beer bottle, the llama found himself swiftly stabbed in the armpit and stomach. His vision blurred and his mind delirious, the llama made one more attacking attempt before fast jabs to the stomach and throat bought this pedophile down._

 _Rosita let the llama fall back down to the floor and, with the suppressed Glock, delivered five headshots to the five corpses to make sure that they stayed down. A moment's notice made her realize what and why was she here, the Glock 17 placed on the counter in the midst of her realization. She glanced down and indeed found buckets of blood splattered all over herself._

 _"Fuck..."_

 _A henchman's 1997 Motorola StarTAC was what she grabbed to call the number of the business card._

 _"Bad timing, doll."_

 _"Let's cut the crap, shall we? I need your help, Carson."_

 _"Please, Luke will do just fine. What did you do this time?"_

 _"..." Close to losing her already thin patience, Rosita breathed, "I'm alone, I'm naked, I'm covered with blood. I'd just killed five pimps. I need you to get your assassin ass to the address I'm about to give you and help me cover this up. 357 Whisper Avenue. Okay?"_

 _"..." On the other side, the white wolf blinked in bewilderment before replying, "Yeah, right. Yet, what shall I receive in return?"_

 _"You really want to fuck me this badly, do you?"_

 _"... Evidently."_

 _"... Oh, fuck it. I'll consider it. Just give over here."_

 _"Yes, ma'am." Luke hung up and smirked in satisfaction, leaping up from his bed and to his closet, where his hidden armory resided. Opening it up and surveying the selection, he eventually rested on a Colt MK IV Series 70. His paws rubbing together in formulating a plan, his satisfied smirk grew ten times long,_

 _'Oh, somebody's getting lucky tonight...'_

 _Rosita smoothed her snout bridge in frustration and rolled her eyes in annoyance, taking a seat at the bar. Glancing to her right, she grabbed five beer bottles and two shot cups. Ignoring the shot cup for now, she drank down the first beer bottle's first half._

 _'This is gonna be a LONG night...'_

* * *

 _Luke drove his matte black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T whilst blowing his nose. He sighed to himself in annoyance as he drove down the street:_

 _'Oh, fuck me in the arse twice. What the hell is the matter with me?'_ _[*Blows his nose again*] 'It's around fucking ten in the nighttime, a time where I should be curled up in bed reminiscing about how I should've been there for my family. Still... I still can't resist a good fuck. Guess it runs in the family.'_

 _Luke blinked rapidly in order to stay awake. What was the point? He was going back to sleep after this, anyway._

 _Arriving at the nightclub, Luke exited his muscle car and tightened his trench coat even further than before. Upon entering the upstairs office, the sight before him was truly one to behold:_

 _"Hello, Mr. Carson. I've been expecting you."_

* * *

 ** _100 minutes or more later..._**

 _Rosita and Luke heavily breathed in unison as they both held each other. Their bodies were drenched with blood, sweat, and tears, most of them courtesy of Rosita. Luke didn't pull out of her until he caught his breath; when he did, she sharply whimpered and breathed even faster. Luke caressed Rosita's cheek and smiled a faux charming smile,_

 _"Admit it...you enjoyed it."_

 _"Oh, fuck you...Luke."_

 _To think that all of this occurred just 17 years ago..._

* * *

 _A few weeks ago..._

He sat in the waiting room, his nervousness awaiting news that concerned the condition of his wife. He sat in the waiting room, his head buried in his blood-soaked hands. He sat in the waiting room, his mind modified to deduce this was his doing.

He hated hospitals. He hated the cushioned seats, the tiled and colored floors, and the overall optimistic atmosphere of it all that gave you the impression that every little thing was gonna be all right. He hated this one in particular.

He, to himself, felt it as a mockery, a travesty, or a sure slap in the face. It could've been all three rolled into one. He saw through the façade of false optimism and hope that the hospitals were trying to convey, and he wasn't buying it. _Not one bit._ It was a No Sell to nobody but himself, though he figured that there were some animals who probably thought the same thing as he did. There were some animals in the world who saw pessimism as the sole substitute for optimism, and he himself was absolutely no exception.

The room was bright, but he never felt more in the dark.

"Mister...Evans?"

Mr. Evans's ears perked up at the sound of his names being called and stood up, walking to the gazelle nurse,

"Is it my wife? Is she alright?"

To his great relief, the nurse slowly smiled and nodded, "She'll live. But..." Oh, the dreaded 'But', "...she's in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake."

Mr. Evans nodded in understanding. She was in a coma, but she was alive. That's all what matters.

The gazelle saw the difficult position he was in and hugged him out of instinct, a hug which he reluctantly returned.

Mr. Evans entered the room and his eyes fell upon his bedridden wife, her own eyes closed as per the instructions in a coma. He sat down on a chair near the bedside and gazed at her before talking:

"Oh, Monica... I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. For everything that's led to this. The truth is... I've been a bad man. I've done some bad things in my life, Monica... Things I'm not proud of. Because of that, I promised the people I love very much that I would never go back to being that person... But for them, I'll make an exception. I'll have to make that exception. The men I killed, the bad men... I gave them a chance, they made their decision... Now I'm giving others the opportunity to make theirs. I don't have a lot of time...which means they don't have any."

 _"Brian..."_ Brian kissed his wife on the forehead and stood up to leave, a small smile growing as was the seed of hope. He then left her to rest.

He liked hospitals...if not _loved_ them.

Brian Evans was a family man: a loving husband and a caring father. He was also a methodical man carefully consumed by vengeance. This best exemplified by his own mission of revenge he partook in right now. This was his main moral dilemma. He knew how to save lives, not _take_ them. He also knew that a knight in shining armor in a world where knights don't exist anymore. He finally knew exactly who was responsible for the attempted assassination on him and his wife.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, it's been two months since I last updated _I Am Wrath_. This may be the last chapter for now; I am reworking this story to make it more linear and more coherent. In addition, I am developing a sequel tentatively titled _I Am Wrath: Chapter 2_. The tone is reminiscent of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ and _John Wick: Chapter 2_. You can guess where the title came from.


End file.
